Por la ambición de un mago
by sofiasavh
Summary: Un enemigo desconocido quiere las cartas Sakura y ha demostrado ser capaz de todo con tal de conseguirlas. Solo una persona será capaz de ponerle fin a esto; eso lo tiene claro Sakura después de cuatro años. Sin embargo, es muy difícil proteger a alguien en medio de mentiras y secretos. "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" dejó de surtir efecto hace mucho.
1. Dream Pesadillas poco dulces

**1\. Dream. Pesadillas poco dulces.**

 _"Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvidó mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños" -Oscar Wilde._

En la habitación se sentía el miedo emanar de su propietaria. Entre las sábanas se revolcaba una persona de apariencia frágil, gemía con dolor y desesperación; de su cuerpo se deslizaban finas gotas de sudor frío, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y la expresión que adornaba su cara denotaba sufrimiento.

Su acompañante la miraba con impotencia. Fue la promesa que le hizo a su ama años antes de no despertarle bajo ningún motivo lo que hacía que no la librara de sus pesadillas, cada vez más intensas y vividas, cada vez anunciando que el final estaba cerca.

Entretanto, la pesadilla consistía en lo siguiente:

La oscuridad era lo único que reinaba en el espacio. Sentía que algo se movía y se aproximaba a ella con intenciones de engullirla y hacerse uno solo. No quería, no permitiría consumirse tan fácil. Intentaba encontrar un escape, pero se veía acorralada; el báculo que era el limitante terrenal de su poder se abstenía de responder a su llamado de auxilio.

Corrió para ganar tiempo. A pesar de tantos años de estudios y prácticas, desconocía aún a su enemigo y los límites de este. Siguió corriendo, sabía para dónde iba en su interior, pero solo era una espectadora de lo que acontecía en su más temible pesadilla. Con cuatro años sufriéndola ya conocía cada detalle de memoria, cada reacción que ella tomaba y permanecía inmutable contra su voluntad, cada acción que su enemigo obraba para hacerla sufrir, para atormentarla.

Esta parte era la más aterradora. Tropezó en un amague por escapar de sus garras y encontró al espejo. Con varios pedazos esparcidos por el suelo, subió lentamente la mirada. Ella ya sabía qué iba a encontrar, pero la protagonista del mal sueño (que era ella misma) era ignorante de esto. Se encontró a sí misma con una sonrisa afilada y perversa, como si fuera su némesis, con sus preciadas cartas en la mano, tan maltratadas y sin vida, las cartas que le habían confiado, sus fieles compañeras. Sollozó ante esa imagen; la espectadora también sufrió, porque verlo otra vez le partía el alma, le hacía sentir que los pasados esfuerzos eran en vano. La protagonista de la pesadilla volteó su mirada y observó más a fondo. Esta era la única parte que cambiaba, y _eso_ disfrutaba de hacer el escenario más macabro y sádico que el anterior.

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro yacía en un árbol. Lo que la perseguía había atravesado su cuerpo en el cuello, brazos, piernas y tórax. Lo mordisquearon con morbosidad desde la clavícula hasta su cuadrada mandíbula, marcando territorio; muestras de unos labios rojos se posaban en las facciones del joven. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo con lentitud, la esencia de vida se desperdigaba en el suelo, y las raíces de ese árbol maldito absorbían su sangre para nutrirse.

La joven se limitaba a negar y llorar; intentó traspasar el espejo para auxiliar a su persona especial, lastimándose en el proceso. Había perdido otra vez. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo reía, se regocijaba.

–¿Quieres conocer su última palabra antes de morir? –una parte de su cuerpo salió lo suficiente para susurrarle esas palabras a la destruida víctima. Intentó apartarse, pero la creación de _eso_ lo impidió–. Sakura.

–¡NO! –despertó de golpe respirando con dificultad. La imagen de él seguía repitiéndose en su mente–. ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no, por favor, eso no!

–¡Sakura, es suficiente, Sakura! Ya pasó, estás en tu cuarto, estamos bien… –su guardián intentaba calmarla sin éxito. Del cuerpo de Sakura salió una esfera, que luego se convirtió en una señorita de extraño traje.

–Señorita Sakura, el sueño ha sido guardado con éxito.

Escuchó las palabras y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus manos abandonaron los oídos que tanto intentaba proteger de la risa de esa bruja, risa que ya no existía, porque estaba en casa. Estaba a salvo, por ahora. El guardián la miró preocupado, aguardando, hasta que su ama salió con premura hacia el baño para devolver la cena.

–¿Otra vez en esas, bola peluda? –dijo un joven ingresando al cuarto. Tez morena, altura arriba del promedio, cuerpo bien trabajado, con una mirada negra y suspicaz, en este caso severa.

–¡No me digas bola de pelos! –replicó–. Y sí, hace muchos meses que no tenía pesadillas. –su expresión volvió a tornarse preocupada.

–A eso no podemos llamarle pesadillas –protestó–. Las pesadillas son más dulces.

"Otra vez fue peor que la anterior, tampoco encontré más pistas ¡Maldición!, a este paso no podré salvar a Shaoran, y si no lo salvo, el destino de todo lo que conocemos caerá en un limbo".

Otra arcada desvió sus pensamientos. El joven de antes entró a sostenerle su cabello color castaño. Le agradecía en silencio que respetara sus decisiones, porque necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Por eso, agradecía a los cielos tener a Touya como su hermano, aunque se pasara de fastidioso.

Cuando el susto fue, al menos, pasmado, ambos jóvenes volvieron a la habitación. Sakura estaba en los brazos de Touya adormilada y adolorida. Su hermano la depositó en la cama con parsimonia, le hizo prometer que descansaría, y luego le hizo prometer a la bestia peluda que se aseguraría de que cumpliera su promesa. Se retiró algo dubitativo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pudiste hallar algo?

Sakura observó a su guardián, a la Bestia del Sello, con regente del astro Sol, al imponente Cerberos, que en este momento se encontraba en su apariencia falsa: lo más parecido a un peluche de 15 centímetros con alas, figura de león y orejas grandes. Tal cual, una bola de pelos.

–Mal, Kero, porque no pude hallar nada y, como siempre, fue peor que la vez anterior. Esto solo me confirma que mi futuro con Shaoran Li es tan oscuro como el destino que me aguarda cuando enfrente a… lo que me tenga que enfrentar.

–Descansa por hoy, vigilaré tus sueños. Quizá la carta Dream sí nos tenga mejores noticias –besó su frente y la acarició con ternura, deseando que su ama recuperara las energías perdidas y que, después de tantos sacrificios, se encontraran un paso más cerca de las respuestas.

–Buenos días, pequeña Sakura –saludó su afable padre que, al verla, su expresión cambió a una preocupada–. ¿No dormiste bien, mi niña?, ¿pasó algo en la noche? –miró a sus hijos esperando respuestas.

Touya se atragantó con el café y Sakura volteó la mirada avergonzada. Cuando bajó al comedor no creyó haberse levantado tan temprano como para encontrarse a su padre aún, y con la acusación que le había lanzado, la punta de sus orejas y su nuca se sonrojaron. Recordó cómo, apenas volvió a casa hace unas semanas, selló el cuarto y el estudio de su padre con magia para evitar que escuchara sus pormenores en caso de que sucedieran.

–Sí, bueno… –jugó con los cubiertos que tenía al frente–. Lo de siempre, papá. Evita preocuparte, decidí vivir con ellas, ¿recuerdas? Para cumplir mi propósito, debo enfrentarlas –le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y apretó su mano.

Su padre suspiró triste, cuánto daría para evitarle sufrimiento… El silencio se extendió en la mesa, cada uno pensando en lo mismo pero en ramos diferentes. Para aligerar el ambiente, Fujitaka desvió los pensamientos de todos preguntando por el compañero de vivienda de su hija los últimos tres años.

–¡Por supuesto! –su expresión se volvió alegre al notar que la llegada de su mejor amigo se aproximaba–. Ya incluso consiguió un apartamento para quedarse, ¿te conté que estudiará acá en Japón? Se decidió por negocios internacionales y…

–No hagas como si en esta casa nadie conociera la situación, monstruo–

–¡Que no me digas MONSTRUO! –interrumpió a su hermano, pero este ni se inmutó.

–Te llegó correo puntual a las siete desde ya sabes dónde y por ya sabes quién. Es tu decisión el destino de esa carta, junto con las demás que llegaron mientras estuviste fuera estos tres años.

–¡Qué fastidio! No saben cuándo rendirse.

Recogió la última carta y volvió con su familia. En esas Kero estaba bajando, sigue siendo un perezoso de lo peor. Hace unos años, cuando la travesía de las cartas apenas daba inicio, el guardián se escondía ante la presencia de los dos hombres de la casa, pero debido al peligro latente y sabiendo que les convendría su ayuda y conocimientos, decidieron confiarles el "secreto". Que en realidad nunca fue desconocido para la familia.

El sobre era diferente a los otros que había visto hasta ahora. A juzgar por la delicadeza de los trazos y los sofisticados colores verde y dorado, la enviaba personalmente la Dama Ieran Li. Una carta dirigida desde la Casa Li hasta la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Ante la expectativa de todos abrió el sobre y procedió a leer el contenido de la carta.

"La Maestra de cartas Kinomoto Sakura está cordialmente invitada a la cena que se realizará este próximo primero de abril en la primera cena del año, donde todas familias que hacen parte de la UHO estarán presentes, para su bienvenida formal como sucesora del Mago de todos los tiempos y nueva dueña de las antiguas cartas de Clow".

Era una letra diferente a la de la dama Ieran. Contrario a lo que pensaba, la caligrafía pertenecía a alguien que conocía mejor que la honorable mujer. Escuchaba a Touya y Kero quejarse de la insolencia de la Casa Li por invitarla dizque a su propia ceremonia, y luego discutiendo entre ellos por vaya a saber qué motivo. Quizá porque reconocieron su firme, perfecta y elegante letra, la del joven que la acompañó a cazar cartas hace más de ocho años.

Admiró la carta por última vez, contemplando la caligrafía de su dueño, mientras era consumida por su pirómana compañera, la carta Fire, a pedido suyo, y veía cómo las cenizas danzaban a su alrededor por última vez antes de terminar exánimes en la mesa.


	2. Rain Malos augurios

**2\. Rain. Malos augurios.**

–Regresen pronto y, por favor, tengan cuidado con la lluvia.

Se despidió de forma alegra de su padre y hermano, los cuales debían cumplir con su jornada laboral en la universidad y la clínica de Tomoeda, respectivamente. La última advertencia de la castaña parecía un tanto floja, pues apenas comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, pero había algo fuera de lo normal: nunca había llovido a principios de primavera con tan mala vibra.

–Bien, Cerberos, según mis cuentas se acerca la hora de tu baño. –El aludido hizo un gesto cómico ante lo que decía la castaña–. Pero si colaboras con la limpieza de la casa, quizá lo aplace por un tiempo.

Surgió el efecto esperado. Con una destreza impecable, terminaron las tareas del hogar alrededor del mediodía. Se encontraban lavando los platos cuando sonó el timbre.

–Termina tú. Iré a revisar. Si ingreso con una persona, ya sabes qué hacer.

No se preocupó mucho por su apariencia antes de abrir, y al instante se arrepintió. El joven delante de ella estaba impecable, con su cabello hacia atrás y una barba bien cuidada; el traje color caqui le asentaba de maravilla, resaltando su bien cuidado cuerpo. Le regaló una sonrisa que habría derretido a cualquier fémina, excepto a ella que se encontraba ocupada intentando recordar de dónde lo conocía.

–Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto. ¡Es un placer verla en persona! –Apretujó su mano como saludo y se acercó demasiado a disgusto de la castaña–. Estaba preocupado, ¿sabe? No estaba seguro si esta era la casa, jamás pensé que vivía en un lugar tan humilde, ¡ja, ja!

A Sakura no le causó gracia.

–¿No piensa invitarme a tomar el té, Sakura?

¡Claro! Había olvidado lo irritante que podía ser ese tipo cuando quería, llamándola tan confianzudamente por su nombre, como si de amigos se tratasen, cuando en realidad desde el primer momento que lo vio en la Mansión Li a sus trece le disgustó. Con el ceño fruncido y chasqueando la lengua le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero el muy sinvergüenza lanzó una de sus dagas (con el emblema Li inscrito en su empuñadura) a la puerta, evitando que se cerrara.

–Esperaba otra bienvenida de tu parte, pequeña Sak –sonrió como hacía cuando algo le irritaba, y en su interior se felicitó por eso.

–Para ti soy Kinomoto. –Aun con enfado dejó que su visita pasara.

La tensión se sentía en la sala. Con ayuda de Cerberos (tampoco se sentía grato con la presencia del mensajero de los Li) preparó el juego de té y sacó los pastelillos que hizo en la noche junto con su padre. El joven Xue, quien era mayor por tres años y trabajaba para la familia Li como sucesor de su padre, se estaba tomando el tiempo de revolver el azúcar.

–Me sorprende cómo has crecido, Sakura, no solo en belleza, sino también en magia y astucia.

–Soy Kinomoto, y agradezco que reconozcas mi ahora desarrollado potencial mágico. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Xue?

Antes de responder, bebió del té negro preparado por la joven, postergando la charla a su gusto.

–La carta que incineraste en la mañana, eso me trae.

* * *

Dejó de leer los expedientes de medio oriente cuando sintió una presencia alterada detrás de la puerta. Dijo un grave «adelante» esperando a que entrara, sin dejar los papeles de lado.

Su hermana asomó la cabeza con timidez a su estudio. A veces se sorprendía de la actitud infantil de estas, cuando la menor de las cuatro le llevaba seis años. Sin embargo, que Fei Mei tuviera impregnado en su cara el miedo le preocupaba, que preguntara con su mirada si podía entrar le sorprendía, y que llevara un pequeño papel en sus temblorosas manos le asustaba, considerando que ese papel se usaba en asuntos mágicos.

Una predicción. Eso contenía. Desde pequeña Fei Mei tenía la habilidad de predecir el futuro en sus sueños o a veces esos mensajes interrumpían sus labores cotidianas, dejándola exhausta. En los últimos años había mejorado muchísimo, lo que no hizo en su infancia y adolescencia, y sabía que era algo que debía agradecer cuando la persona que causó ese cambio volviese; se sentía orgulloso de ella, aunque también temía a lo que soñara, considerando la delicada situación que poco a poco se iba agravando.

Un enunciado, un simple enunciado que carecía de lógica para muchos, pero que para ellos significaba más, muchísimo más. Bastó un enunciado para comprender el temor de su hermana de veinticinco años y correr a llamar a su leal compañero, porque a pesar del daño y los errores del pasado, seguía amándola.

* * *

–Considéralo, Sakura. Si aceptas ser parte del Concilio y te presentas por lo que eres, la Maestra de Cartas, tendrás muchos beneficios: un espacio aquí en Tomoeda para que practiques legalmente, conocimiento ilimitado de la biblioteca de los Sabios, un puesto en la mesa redonda (aunque eso aún está en veremos, ya sabes cómo son de jodidos) y también, la eliminación de todos los memos que has recibido estos años por la práctica de magia sin ser parte de la UHO.

Ya llevaban al menos media hora conversando sobre la ceremonia de la UHO y estaba empezando a flaquear. Tanto Kero como Sakura se observaban meditando su oferta. Negarse sería insensato; sabía que practicar magia en Inglaterra no la libraría de los llamados de atención del Círculo de Magia de Oriente. Y sonaba muy tentador el terreno para practicar, ¿qué ganaban ellos a cambio? Nada, ¿o sí?

–No estoy segura, Xue. Mi relación con los pocos sabios que conocí roza apenas lo tolerable –se negó por enésima vez–. Además, es la primera vez que el Concilio trata directamente incluirme en la UHO; es algo sospechoso.

–¡Demasiado sospechoso, diría yo! –habló Kero–. Mira, chiquillo, sabemos quién fue que te mandó hasta aquí para convencer a Sakurita; lo mejor es que acabes con este show y nos digas las verdaderas intenciones.

–¡Kero! –reprendió su ama.

–Tiene razón, Sakura.

–Que soy Kinomoto –lo interrumpió.

–El clan Li me mandó explícitamente para que te convenciera de unirte a la UHO. Verá, en los últimos meses en medio oriente ha habido varios ataques mágicos tanto a hechiceros como a humanos corrientes, y es necesario que las personas dotadas de gran capacidad mágica encuentren una solución pronta. Mis señores la nombraron en la pasada reunión y tanto los ancianos como los jefes de clan estuvieron de acuerdo de incluirla en el Círculo de Magia. Si usted está con nosotros…

–¿Por qué yo? Según recuerdo no tengo ni la táctica ni los conocimientos necesarios para siquiera pisar el mismo suelo que ellos –le recordó con sarcasmo–, como también debe haber muchos jóvenes capacitados que ellos mismos han preparado y de su confianza que…

Se levantó de golpe, asustando tanto a la ama como a la criatura, para hacer una exagerada reverencia.

–Sabemos lo que dijimos y le expresamos nuestras más sinceras disculpas. –Seguía en la incómoda posición con la cabeza gacha–. Tanto la dama Ieran como el joven Li confían mucho en usted, le expresan su mayor respeto a pesar de los errores del pasado; creen que usted es necesaria para resolver este problema –guardó silencio, esperando que la aludida sopesara sus palabras–. ¡Por favor, señorita Kinomoto!

Le llamó por su apellido. Kero observaba con atención, aguardando el momento en que Xue metiera la pata, pero no pasó. O quizá sí al rogarle a su ama que fuera a esa estúpida fiesta en su honor. En los tiempos de Clow eran contadas las ocasiones en que fueron a sus celebraciones y solo veía familias hipócritas y ambiciosas, muy pocos podían considerarse verdaderos amigos del mago. Si pudiera, apartaría a Sakura de ese medio. Sin embargo, esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos admirando cómo la lluvia cogía fuerza poco a poco.

–"Las flores de cerezo padecerán bajo la tormenta".

Lo dijo en un susurro, aun así sus acompañantes le entendieron a la perfección. Xue levantó con pesadez la cabeza y su cara se había puesto pálida, como si le temiera a lo que había dicho. Kero también sentía curiosidad ante las palabras de su dueña; era algo involuntario y cuando pasaban era de vital importancia prestarle atención, porque significaban advertencia. Ante tal actitud del joven, su preocupación aumentó. Un mal augurio significaba esta lluvia.

–Disculpe. Este… entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –volvió e intentó a duras penas reestablecer su ritmo cardiaco y respiración tras ese pequeño lapsus.

–Viajar a China.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola, hola! Es la primera vez que subo una historia en la plataforma y en verdad espero que les guste. Como verán, aún no se sabe mucho del pasado de Sakura y Shaoran, como tampoco han aparecido ciertos personajes, pero tooodo a su tiempo. Igual que la extensión de los capítulos; más o menos en el cuarto ya comienzan a ser más largos._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos encontraremos en el próximo capítulo 3 3_**


	3. Water Primer movimiento

**_Antes que nada, ¡les pido una inmensa disculpa! Tengan paciencia, por favor, que apenas le estoy cogiendo el ritmo a esto xdxd. Como disculpa por no haber actualizado en ya unos diez días, publicaré dos capítulos seguidos._**

 ** _PD: el capítulo cuatro es extenso._**

* * *

 **3** **. Agua. Primer movimiento.**

" _El agua fluye tranquilamente" –Mago Clow Reed._

Si meditaba los sucesos antes del almuerzo aún no comprendía su desenlace. Xue inició con esa actitud característica de él: irritante y sobrado de confianza; después, técnicamente le rogó que aceptara la jugosa oferta de la Casa Li y por último, casi patalea cuando le dijo que podía viajar solo hasta la otra semana porque tenía pendientes en Japón. Además, la advertencia que recibió de los árboles le ponía los pelos de punta, pues ella era una flor de cerezo, una _sakura_.

Su fiel Cerberos le aconsejó permanecer en casa hasta que la lluvia cesase, y después llamó Yukito a respaldarlo. Tsukishiro Yukito, de la misma edad de su hermano y su mejor amigo, además de ser compañeros de trabajo; nadie sospecharía de la identidad que se esconde en el angelical joven de veinticuatro años: el Guardián de la Luna, Yue. Así que en realidad fue Yue quien respaldó a Cerberos, lo cual era peor.

Se encontraba aburrida, los dos hombres de la casa aún no llegaban y Kero estaba jugando en la Nintendo. Pensó en llamar a Tomoyo, pero recordó estaba volviendo a Japón tras unas vacaciones en Francia. Bajó al sótano con una idea en mente.

Cuando abrió la puerta una fría brisa le arropó, dándole la bienvenida. Se encontraba igual a cuando partió de la ciudad nipona hacia UK, con el escritorio en el fondo y los estantes formando pasillos. Fue a su sección, la cual creó ella misma en los años de estudio mágico con ayuda de su padre. Ah, su adorado padre, tan sacrificado por sus hijos que realizó varias expediciones con tal de hallar los libros que necesitaban. Además de hallar valiosos libros de hechizos, también aprendió mucho de las culturas que visitaba, creciendo también mágicamente el poder que le fue heredado por el mago de todos los tiempos.

Recordaba con perfección ese suceso. Fue el último enfrentamiento que tuvo con la reencarnación de Clow antes de ser digna dueña de sus preciadas cartas. Después de convertir a The Light y The Dark, y revertir la magia del inglés, este le confesó el porqué de sus actos y su deseo. Dejar de ser el mayor mago de todos los tiempos. Antes de fallecer Clow, el mago se dividió en dos: una parte tendría tanto sus recuerdos como lo que le quedaba de magia, y la otra viviría la vida normal que siempre anheló. Ahora que Sakura lo superaba en poder (prueba de ello es que revirtió su magia), le pidió que dividiera su magia en dos y le dejara la otra parte a su padre.

Ojalá las cosas siguieran como ese entonces.

–Llave que guardas el poder mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. Libérate. –Sus ojos color esmeralda ahora tenían un brillo de determinación, del suelo comenzó a formarse un símbolo con dos estrellas entrelazadas y los astros del Sol y la Luna en cada esquina, destacando lo que la representaba como maga.

–Carta Dream, revela lo que has visto en mis sueños. Dame todos los detalles que haya pasado por alto –calló un momento porque de repente sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta–; dame un atisbo de esperanza, por favor.

–Esta vez usted reconocerá que el sueño ha sido más intenso que los anteriores; por ende, concluyo que el enemigo estará cerca a actuar. Le recomiendo tener cuidado como también tener a sus aliados más cerca que antes, eso incluye al joven Hiraguizawa y a la familia Li –no se retractó de la mención de esa familia a pesar de la mirada iracunda que le dirigía–. En el reciente sueño hubo algo que usted no notó, ama Sakura, y es el inconfundible sonido de gotas de agua. A medida que se acercaba al final, el sonido crecía en magnitud y aparecieron dos elementos, además del obvio: fuego y aire. Por último, no pude evitar ser partícipe de la advertencia que le dieron los árboles y está relacionada con un evento del pasado en el que su vida pudo haber estado en peligro. Sin embargo, creo que esta revelación es producto de un desconocido que podría volverse aliado.

Dream se desvaneció en el aire después de una reverencia y una ligera sonrisa a su querida Card Master. Cuando salió del sótano se encontró con la seria mirada de Cerberos, lo miró con sorpresa y se dirigió a su alcoba, con él siguiéndole los pasos. Durmieron toda la tarde, quizá cultivando fuerzas para el mañana o descansando de la dura lucha que habían batallado hasta hoy, o simplemente descansando y bajando un poco sus defensas por variar.

El veintiuno de marzo se asomó a su ventana con el característico viento de primavera, aunque algo frío pues había llovido toda la noche anterior. Con el permiso de Kero se dispuso a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Eriol. Antes de volver a Tomoeda en febrero, admirando el paisaje blanco de Londres, descubrió cuál sería el regalo perfecto para su amigo de ojos azules. Estaba tan animada que invitó a Kero a su pastelería favorita, allí se encontró con Yukito y también lo invitó. Eran las once de la mañana.

–Tu apetito sigue siendo igual, Yuki –rio tras verlo comer tres postres seguidos. Kero comía escondido en la mesa y para encubrirlo, estaban charlando.

–Al parecer así soy, pequeña. ¿Qué hay de tus peculiares sueños?

Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su amigo. Observándolo bien, con su cabello cenizo, su piel pálida y sus ojos color miel, enmarcados por unos lentes de marco delgado, se veía muy angelical y joven para ser un reconocido médico de psicología. Muy ingenuo, cosa que nunca lo fue.

–Primero, no hablemos de eso mientras comemos chocolate. Segundo, no uses tus tácticas de psicología conmigo, ni tampoco obedezcas tan seguido a Yue. –Terminó acercándose con una mano apoyada en la mejilla y una sonrisa de burla asomada en los labios.

–Estar tanto tiempo con Eriol y Akitsuki te ha hecho daño, ¿no? –Su típica sonrisa se instaló en su cara–. Has crecido mucho, Sakurita, te has vuelto bastante perceptiva y analítica... Yue te manda a decir que la luz de la luna está inquieta; necesitan charlar. –La sonrisa se borró y era en estos momentos en que más similitudes encontraba entre Yukito y su guardián.

–Vamos a casa.

No había notado el cambio en el clima hasta que salió del local. Yukito tomó su mano y caminaron a paso rápido entre el tumulto de gente, en dirección contraria. Intentó encontrar respuestas en el guardián del Sol, pero estaba tan serio como su amigo. Ni siquiera terminó las magdalenas que había dejado en su bolso para él. Cuando atravesaron el parque que los dirigía a casa, lo sintió. Y fue demasiado tarde.

Dos torbellinos de agua los atacaron de forma brusca. Yukito y Kero abandonaron sus identidades falsas para representar lo que en verdad eran: guardianes. El primero fue envuelto en un halo de luz blanco para dar paso a Yue, con apariencia de ángel, ojos fríos y cabellera larga platinada; vestía un traje blanco completo con una joya azul como broche. El segundo también pasó por un proceso similar y se convirtió en Cerberos, una bestia con similitud a un león y fuertes alas, con una armadura de plata adornada por rubíes en su centro.

–¡Llévate a Sakura lejos, Yue! –gritó antes de lanzar una llamarada de fuego al torbellino.

Nunca se habían enfrentado a algo parecido. Las barreras de los guardianes fueron quebrantadas ante la potencia del agua, por lo que optó por tomar a Sakura en brazos y huir. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron troncados por la constante persecución de esa magia. Quería atraparlos, cada vez cobraban mayor rapidez y parecían multiplicarse. Cuando sintió una de esas extrañas cadenas de agua enroscarse en su tobillo se decidió, soltó a Sakura desde una altura de treinta metros.

–¡Libérate!, ¡libérate! –sostenía su llave con fuerza, esta no le respondía. Recordó el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía en su constante sueño.

Las extrañas cadenas seguían ocupadas con Yue hasta que vio cómo lo encerraron en una especie de huracán, como aquella primera vez en que cambiaron una carta Clow.

Sintió un cuerpo impactar con el suyo desde abajo, reconoció a Kero y se aferró a él.

–Menos mal llegué a tiempo.

–Lo lamento, el báculo no quiere responder, siento como si tuviera miedo, no estoy segura…

Lanzó más fuego desde su boca y a pesar que al principio daba resultado, no podían acercarse mucho a Yue. Poco a poco se vieron arrinconados hasta terminar con el mismo destino que el guardián de la Luna.

Impotencia, desesperación, odio y frío, muchísimo frío. Lo que sufrió a costillas de la reencarnación del mago Clow quedaba en nada comparado con esto, no podía moverse y el poco oxígeno que la mantenía consciente se extinguía. Las masas de agua serpenteaban por su cuerpo y la hacían sentir más vulnerable, sucia, asqueada. Sus dos preciados amigos estaban atrapados en esta situación por su culpa, por su incompetencia; aún tenía muchos planes a futuro, debía encontrar una solución pronto; si se rendía ante esto, ¿qué sería de ella en el enfrentamiento final? Sintió en su ser algo burbujeante, magia desesperada por salir. Confió en los cielos la arriesgada situación y convocó a dos de sus cartas.

–Fire, Wind, les confío el resto a ustedes –pensó mientras ambas cartas salían de la concentración de agua para actuar, decididas como el corazón de su dueña.

En una unión algo forzada pero poderosa, atacaron la raíz de cada torbellino, liberando a sus colegas. Como hermanas sus manos permanecían entrelazadas y atacaban a la par, para después envolverlos con cuidado en una cápsula de aire y dejarlos a salvo en el suelo. Parecía una danza entre fuego y agua, una bella pelea con un argumento poco favorable. Estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensaron, el tiempo se agotaba y su ama estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Por un extraño motivo, ante cada ataque se sentían más débiles y menos propias de sí. Una última acción, unidas, por el bien de su querida amiga Sakura.

En cámara lenta el torbellino se deshizo y dejó a su vez que cayeran finas gotas de agua, debido al choque entre fuego y agua. El cuerpo de la castaña caía como una pluma, como si estuviera en un letargo, como si ante el más mínimo error fuera a extinguirse. Salió Yue a socorrerla y la agarró en brazos. Estaba temblando, marcas azules atravesaban su rostro y brazos, apostaba que había más de esas en el resto del cuerpo; tenía hipotermia. Lo más seguro era que él y Cerberos estuvieran en condiciones parecidas.

"Si hubiera reaccionado antes, ella no hubiera tenido que exigirse hasta tal punto, acudir a las cartas sin ayuda de su báculo", pensó abatido. En momentos como estos se cuestionaba con dureza si merecía el título de guardián.

Un carro se acercó hacia ellos. Tanto Kero como él acogieron una actitud de defensa, sin embargo esta cayó al ver a Xue correr a atenderlos.

–Llevemos a Sakura al auto, allá tengo mantas y la calefacción prendida –les dijo como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

–Ve y atiéndela primero. Cerberos y yo tenemos que recoger algo.

Cerca del lugar yacía el regalo de Eriol, un juego de ajedrez. También una copia barata de la carta The Water. Ante tal muestra de irreverencia por su ama y amiga, Kero la incineró luego de memorizar su repugnante aroma.

Mientras tanto, otro joven era atormentado por un peculiar sueño en Londres.

Se despertó con un dolor en el pecho que nunca había sentido en esta vida, y no recordaba de la otra. Sus familiares se levantaron asustados y observaban al joven empacar la maleta a las tres de la madrugada.

–Eriol, ¿qué ha ocurrido? No eres de actuar impulsivamente –dijo con voz suave Nakuru Akitsuki. Su cabellera castaña se encontraba en una trenza y la expresión que en su mayoría era alegre, ahora se encontraba preocupada.

–Una pesadilla. No, una realidad. Una realidad que pude haber evitado de haberme ido con Sakura cuando me lo pidió, pero los "hubieras" no existen –decía las palabras con pesadez y sus pertenencias eran lanzadas con furia en el maletín.

–¿Desconfías de la pequeña Sakura, amo Eriol? –intervino ahora Spinel, una especie de peluche en forma de gato negro y con una peculiar cola.

–Jamás, desconfío de esa cosa y de lo que me mostró. Nos ha comprobado una vez que es capaz de hacer lo impensable, y nunca me imaginé que… –se calló al recordar su pesadilla, pensar la desesperación que sintió Sakura no solo ahí, sino años atrás por su infantil actitud le revolvía el estómago.

–¿No cree mejor meditarlo? Siempre ha tomado sensatas decisiones; viajar a mitad de la noche no es una de ellas.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo abandonar a Sakura. No ahora.

Resignados alistaron sus cosas y partieron al aeropuerto. Decir que se sorprendieron al saber que el lugar de llegada sería diferente a Japón sería poco.

* * *

–¿Cómo se enteró?

El mensajero de los Li dudó antes de responder. Quería evitar alarmar más de lo que ya estaba el guardián alado. Se recriminaba no haber insistido más con la joven Kinomoto; cuando llegasen a China tendría grandes problemas. Ah, la joven Kinomoto, ¿en qué momento comenzó a referirse a ella de esa forma?

–Hace unos días la señora Fei Mei tuvo una premonición. "Las flores de cerezo padecerán bajo la tormenta" –dijo en un susurro. Apretó más el volante–. Apenas se enteró, el joven Li me encomendó traer a la joven Kinomoto y a sus guardianes a la seguridad de la Casa Li, pero ya ve que el destino es caprichoso…

Intentó regular su respiración. El mutismo del guardián lo ponía nervioso. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó la misión encomendada por el joven Li? Quizá en enaltecer el honor familiar, hacer el favor a su señor o enmendar…

–El destino no es caprichoso; es inevitable –dijo Yue, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Contempló a la joven desde el retrovisor. A cada segundo se veía más pálida y de su boca salía el característico vaho cuando las temperaturas eran bajas. Los tres tenían características similares. El muñeco de felpa estaba a su lado intentando brindarle algo de calor, y Yue iba indicándole el camino.

Las luces de la pintoresca casa estaban encendidas. La puerta de la casa fue abierta con violencia y un hombre alto y fornido salió; desde la lejanía pudo apreciar el malhumor que llevaba. Detrás de él estaba una mujer esbelta con largo cabello y un hombre del mismo porte con gafas, ambos con gesto preocupado. El primer hombre retiró a Sakura del auto y se adentró con ella, llamando a la mujer.

Quiso decir algo, como "por favor, tengan cuidado" o "en verdad sentimos las molestias", pero nada salió de sus labios. El segundo hombre salió a la lluvia y se dirigió hasta él; más bien, hasta Yue, quien ayudó a incorporarse. Recobrando la razón y la voluntad en sus movimientos, se dispuso a ayudar.

* * *

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado! Recuerden, cualquier duda, teoría u otra cosa que quieran compartir, adelante. Espero que vayan tomando nota del personaje Xue, venga que el tipo es interesante. También, ¿cómo ven a Sakurita y su evolución con las cartas? ¡Ay!, y ya apareció el inglés que, por lo que ven, no está tan tranquilo como acostumbramos a ver._**

 ** _Continuamos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero._**


	4. Light Verdades dolorosas

_**Noches, beshos lectores :3**_

 _ **El tan esperado capítulo cuatro. En realidad en esta historia creo estar mostrando las debilidades y fortalezas que no vimos en el anime y/o manga, o que nos gustaría ver en los increíbles personajes de CLAMP; espero estar logrando mi cometido. En cuanto a las dudas que han dejado:**_

 _ **1\. El tiempo se desarrolla seis años después de La Carta Sellada, es decir que sí, tienen dieciocho años.**_

 _ **2\. La relación entre Sakura y Eriol se fortaleció demasiado. Ya verán por qué se los digo, ja, ja.**_

 _ **3\. En cuanto a la carta falsa de The Water... ¡Muajajajjaja!**_

 _ **4\. El regalo de Eriol sí lo compró en Japón. Es más, Sakura salió recién dejó de lloviznar a comprarle el regalo acompañada de Kero y de paso se encontró a Yukito.**_

 _ **5\. Eriol no se está dirigiendo a Japón. Recuerden que sus guardianes se sorprendieron bastante al saber que no irían a Japón, entonces, ¿para dónde viajan?**_

 _ **Por último, les pongo un reto: establezcan la relación entre la carta que menciono en el título de cada capítulo y el desarrollo de este. A la respuesta más acertada le puedo dedicar un capítulo o lo que ustedes quieran, si está a mi alcance.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura! Los quiero.**_

 _ **PD: cuando escribo Xiao Lang, es porque están hablando en chino o se encuentran en China; lo mismo con su versión nipona.**_

* * *

 **4\. Luz. Verdades dolorosas.**

" _Desconócete a ti mismo y desconocerás a los otros" –Sofía Savh._

" _El tiempo saca a luz todo lo que está oculto y encubre y esconde lo que ahora brilla con el más grande esplendor" –Horacio._

Recordar la charla que tuvo con el mayor de los Kinomoto hizo que su estómago volviera a alterarse. El moreno fue muy explícito y aunque su capacidad mágica era apenas sobresaliente, lo que veía en sus ojos le demostraba que lo haría. Oh, además del morado que tenía en su pómulo izquierdo, claro.

"Hazle saber al mocoso que estoy tan metido en esto como él", fueron sus últimas palabras tras despedirse en el aeropuerto alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Con mocoso se refería al señor Li? Cuando su señor le advirtió sobre el peligro de encontrarse con Touya creyó que estaba bromeando.

Primero atendieron a Sakura y al peluche ese. Tanto el hermano como la señorita los llevaron arriba para controlar la hipotermia. Entretanto, él se quedó con el otro guardián y el señor. No sabía dónde meter su cabeza.

-Joven Xue, ¿quiere ayudarme en preparar algo de comida? –preguntó el señor.

Al escucharlo, Xue saltó en su puesto. Se fijó en las toallas que llevaba en las manos; atrás el guardián ya tenía una, aunque se mantenía en una esquina de la casa, con los ojos cerrados, impermutable.

-¡Sí, señor! –respondió efusivo, avergonzándose al instante.

El hermano de Sakura bajó minutos después, y antes de siquiera decir algo, este se aventó hacia él y le dejó ese característico recordatorio.

Ahora se encontraba en el jet privado de la familia. A pedido de sus señores, dispusieron los mejores servicios para Sakura y sus acompañantes: el que parecía muñequito, el joven Tsukishiro y la señorita Daidouji Tomoyo. ¿Qué pintaba la hija de una empresaria en todo esto? Reconocía la marca Daidouji y después de que ella hubiera bajado por la comida de Sakura, la reconoció por las varias fotos que había visto de ella en eventos junto con su madre, la empresaria Sonomi. Los ricos tenían cierta familiaridad con la magia, según veía.

La miraba con atención. Pómulos altos, piel tersa, labios sonrojados y mirada cautivante. Lo que más llamaba atención de la joven eran sus ojos color amatista. Aunque también su sedoso y largo cabello color azabache o el buen cuerpo que podía apreciar tras su vestido de temporada de invierno. Se veía que le tenía gran aprecio a la maestra de cartas. Era una humana normal conocedora del mundo mágico, y eso era riesgoso.

–No tiene qué preocuparse, señorita Daidouji. En la Casa Li, Sakura tendrá los cuidados necesarios.

Sakura y Yukito eran los más afectados, con los labios violáceos y un constante temblor en el cuerpo, producto de una lenta hipotermia que crecía. Los tres dormían en sus respectivos puestos; sin embargo, si se fijaban bien podían apreciar unas líneas atravesar sus características faciales, consumidos, sufriendo frío a pesar que la calefacción estaba en 25°.

–Lo sé, confío en Li. Ambos harían lo que fuese por el bien de la persona que aman. –Le regaló una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia, porque tanto ella como Kero conocían muy bien los sacrificios que los habían llevado hasta ese punto.

Cada vez que se acercaban más al territorio chino la situación de los afectados empeoraba, aunque la tierra se caracterizase por ser caliente. Al bajar en el aeropuerto, las marcas dejadas por esa magia se acentuaron en el cuerpo de Sakura, tornándose azules y enviándole un frío desolado. Perdió la consciencia al ingresar en la Casa Li, una casa que consideró alguna vez su hogar. La fría noche les dio la bienvenida.

–Te dejé bien claro que quería que partieras con ellos una vez la hubieras contactado –bramó un joven de tez morena y cabello alborotado color chocolate. Sus orbes ámbar centelleaban de furia al ver a Xue salir del auto.

–Lo sé, señor, y me disculpo por ello, pero Sakura se negaba a ir conmigo por lo que…

–No le digas Sakura.

–Acudí al plan B que usted me dijo –terminó. Estaba temblando–. Es chistoso, ¿sabe? La señorita Kinomoto también me dijo lo mismo –rio con nerviosismo, hacía tiempo que no veía a Li de tan mal humor.

–Ingréselos a la habitación asignada a cada uno. Xie Fa, atiende a Sakura, ella es nuestra prioridad ahora –delegó antes de volver a la casa. Regresó sus pasos al notar algo en su compañero, había una sonrisa tirante en sus labios–. Creí haberle advertido sobre Kinomoto.

Entró a la gran casa. Sería una larga noche.

–Xiao Lang, entiendo que estés alterado, pero te pido que trates de hacer la estancia de Sakura lo más acogedora posible.

Entró en su oficina y encontró a su madre sentada al frente del escritorio. La imponente presencia de su madre, la viva imagen de la elegancia; su cabello negro siempre atado en una cola alta y el traje blanco que representaba su tiempo de luto por su esposo. Aquella mujer que rara vez le daba muestras de afecto cambiaba radicalmente ante la japonesa. Se mostró incrédulo al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

–Por supuesto, no he movido un solo dedo al saber que ella sería atacada por una magia desconocida, ni tampoco me importa que pueda morir, ¿no? –rio sarcástico–. Oh, claro, verdad que lo normal es guardarle rencor al amor de tu vida por traicionarte con tu mejor amigo. –Entrelazó sus manos y ubicó sus codos en la mesa de roble–. Porque Xiao Lang Li es frio y despiadado, egoísta y sin escrúpulos, ¿qué importa si muere? Linda imagen me he creado ante la UHO, ¿verdad, madre?

La mujer, al contrario de lo que esperaba, le acompañó su risa. Conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano y sabía que esta actitud desarrollada con el paso del tiempo era solo un escudo, porque sentía miedo. Sabía las grandes responsabilidades que le puso en sus hombros al delegarle el puesto como jefe del clan a los dieciséis años, pero eso ayudó a que creciera y entendiera muchas cosas, a que no se dejara leer tan fácilmente para evitar ser comida de los grandes peces del Concilio.

–Sí, excelente imagen, es por eso que nos estás representando ante el Concilio. –Se acercó a su hijo y besó con delicadeza su sien, sorprendiéndolo–. Espero que puedas hablar con Sakura. Lo merecen.

Quedó anonado por lo último. Reaccionó al escuchar unos dolorosos gritos de mujer en los pisos de arriba. Tanto madre e hijo se miraron angustiados, corriendo este último al lugar donde provenían los gritos.

–¡Xie Fa!, ¿qué ocurre? –Entró a la habitación y se acercó a su hermana. La imagen que había frente a sus ojos fue más desgarrador de lo esperado.

Sakura estaba sudando y llorando tendida en su cama. Se veía abatida, perdida. Xie Fa retenía con dificultad la masa de magia que se aferraba a Sakura, drenándola poco a poco. Parecían articulaciones formadas por agua helada y algunos pedazos se transformaban en hielo para seguir torturando a la víctima. Observó su pelo enmarañado y las heridas que iba dejando el proceso en sus brazos, mejillas, tórax y piernas, tras arrancar poco a poco esas monstruosidades.

–Eh, Xiao, ¿y si ayudas en vez de quedarte ahí parado? –le recriminó con dificultad. Xie Fa era la mayor de sus hermanas con veintiocho años, y practicaba como sanadora, pero esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Lo único que podía hacer el joven (porque solo tenía conocimientos básicos de esa rama) era otorgarle la energía suficiente para terminar con el proceso. No fue gratificante ver a la japonesa sacudirse en la cama ni agarrase de las sábanas para menguar el dolor, o que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos desprovistos de vida. Estuvo en el cuarto por las próximas tres horas ni se interesó por la salud de los dos guardianes; tenía solo ojos para ella.

En algún momento del proceso se apartó de su hermana y caminó a la cama de Sakura. Retiró los mechones mojados por el sudor de su frente, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó con tal sutileza la mano de ella que Xie Fa quedó embobada; Xiao Lang la acercó hasta su mejilla y la contempló, brindándole algo de calor y unas cuantas palabras de aliento, aunque estas nunca salieron de su boca.

Fue ahí cuando el dolor de Sakura Kinomoto menguó.

* * *

La travesía que tuvo que tomar para llegar a China fue extenuante. Comenzando con que el vuelo a China salía tres horas después de arribar al aeropuerto; para colmo, tuvieron que realizar una parada de emergencia en Laos por combustible, y al llegar a China dudó en llamar a la Casa Li o pedir un taxi, aunque nunca había ido a su residencia. Era media noche. Optó por llamar, sonaba ocupado.

Llamó a Tomoyo, y esta fue con Mei Ling hasta el aeropuerto.

–Que conste que lo hago por Xiao Lang y Tomoyo, maldito cuatro ojos.

Rio ante su peculiar recibimiento. Bueno, no la podía culpar. Nakuru saludó con mucho ánimo a Tomoyo y Spi mantenía indiferente a todo.

–También me da gusto volverla a ver, señorita Li.

Tenía un humor de perros y las peores ojeras que alguna vez cruzaron su rostro, lo sabía ocultar muy bien. Él era un excelente actor, un excelente maestro del misterio y de otras cosas. Aunque, como cualquier sabio, sabía que le faltaba mucho.

Al llegar esperó pacientemente a que Mei Ling le guiara a la casa. Era grande, tan grande como su vivienda en Londres, quizá un poco más. La construyeron después de irse Clow, supuso. Su construcción tenía aspectos occidentales: los grandes ventanales, el jardín junto con ¿árboles de cerezo?, las coloridas flores y los otros árboles que estaban cobrando vida, pues el clima de China estaba volviéndose más cálido. Cuando entró vio la decoración oriental característica del país y de la legendaria familia. Se sintió en casa, y se repudió por eso.

–Joven Eriol, sea usted bienvenido. Lamentamos no atender su llamada; hemos tenido unos días ocupados –el afable Wei hizo presencia. Mientras vivió en Japón lo vio pocas veces, pero siempre se trataron con cordialidad, simpatizaban bastante.

–Lo sé, gracias Wei. –Le correspondió con una sincera sonrisa. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, se despidió de ellos y se encaminó a la habitación de Sakura con Tomoyo.

A pesar de haber llegado en horas de la madrugada, había bastante agitación en el lugar. Mientras estaban en el auto, Tomoyo le comentó que fue bastante difícil el proceso de sanación de la castaña, y que tanto Yue como Cerberos estaban inquietos en las otras habitaciones por saber de su salud. Al terminar con Sakura y verificar que estaba a salvo, permitieron que prosiguieran con ellos, lo cual también fue de arduo trabajo. Sobre todo con Cerberos. ¡Qué revolución habían traído sus amigos! Cuando llamó, apenas estaban terminando.

Entraron en silencio y se asombró de ver a Li al lado de ella. Tomoyo tampoco se lo esperaba. Se veían tan tranquilos, tan hechos el uno para el otro. Observó con atención las cicatrices dejadas por ese algo. Le recorrían los brazos, iban hasta el cuello y terminaban en sus mejillas, si observaba solo la parte visible. Desde sus dedos hasta casi los codos estaban vendados, juzgando cómo se encontraba su brazo podía hacerse una idea de lo demás: peor. Se concentró en un inútil mantra: _todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo…_

–Al menos sé que está en buenas manos –comentó tras cerrar la puerta.

–Sí. Al parecer Li ya sabía que algo iba a pasar y mandó al joven Xue a Tomoeda. Era el más preocupado de todos. –Retornaron su camino–. Lo ideal sería que saludaras a la dama Ieran, Eriol.

Se lo esperaba. Reunirse con sus parientes lejanos era algo que se salía en sus planes, pero no podía pasar por descortés; él era un inglés, después de todo.

El despacho de la mujer era digno de envidiar. Los estantes de libros cubrían ambos lados hasta el techo excepto en el fondo, donde un gran ventanal mostraba las vistas de afuera. Justo ahí se encontraba el escritorio de la respetable dama, pulcro, con algunos papeles que según veía estaba revisando. A los costados había otras mesas, supuso que los usaban cuando había juntas extraordinarias de mínimo doce personas.

Ambos ya se habían visto unas dos o tres veces, y la charla más larga que habían tenido pasaba apenas los cinco minutos, que fue el primer encuentro entre ellos. Confirmó que era la reencarnación su pariente lejano, el mago de todos los tiempos, Clow Reed Li, y con eso le bastó hasta el momento. Eriol se excusó con la dama por su falta de protocolo, se sentó cuando la dama dio la indicación correspondiente, dispuestos a una charla.

–Le ofrezco otra inmensa disculpa. ¿De qué asuntos quisiera hablar? –contestó con su característica carisma.

–Sobre Sakura y Xiao Lang, y lo que usted sabe sobre _eso_.

–No soy el indicado para ayudarle a esclarecer dudas, no sé más de lo que usted sabe –dijo con sinceridad frustrado–. Todo lo que pudimos averiguar en Inglaterra, Sakura lo envió en sus cartas. Ha sido poco favorable no tener encuentros con nuestro enemigo además de los sueños de ella, y los diferentes atentados que han sufrido otros magos en medio oriente.

En su interior se felicitó por hacer caer los muros de hermetismo de la respetable Ieran. La observó fruncir el cejo y formar un pequeño mohín con su boca.

–¿Cómo lo sabía? –escrutó escéptica.

En los últimos años, aunque eran poco frecuentes, habían atacado tanto a hechiceros como humanos comunes, estos ataques no eran naturales ni liderados por un ser común. El asunto era tan delicado que solo los miembros del Círculo de Magia lo conocían.

–Las noticias corren, literalmente hablando. En mi casa llegamos a hospedar a algunas víctimas de ataques de una magia desconocida, como esta.

Se observaron con suspicacia. Era obvio que la mujer desconfiaba en él, a pesar de tener lazos de sangre y ser la reencarnación de su antepasado. Ieran le preguntó a continuación cómo se enteró de la situación de Sakura, respondió con amargura.

–Ah, sobre eso… Pareciera que _eso_ disfrutó mucho de mostrarme lo que le hacía a mi sucesora y amiga, bien detallado. –Al caer en cuenta, su sonrisa creció hasta ser digna de Cheshire–. Su punto fuerte es la manipulación de sueños, ya vamos obteniendo pistas.

–¿Con qué te basas? Sakura ha soñado con _eso_ desde hace cuatro años, yo fui testigo de su primer encuentro.

–Sakura desde antes de iniciar con la captura de cartas ya era sensible a los sueños premonitorios, pero yo nunca tuve de esos sueños, porque se suponía que iba tener una vida aparentemente normal después de que ella se convirtiera en Card Master –recordó los planes de su reencarnación–, ni tampoco soñé con un evento que viviera otra persona en presente. Se presentó en mis sueños para alimentar la cólera, para divertirse, nada más que eso.

Las personas que tuvieran esa destreza para manipular sueños tenían que tener un poder comparable al de Sakura, estos podían ser contados con los dedos de la mano. Además, debían estar cercanos a su objetivo, ¿entonces también conocieron su ubicación en Londres? Bueno, al menos al fin tenían una pista.

–Le diré a Xiao Lang que remita un pedido al Círculo de Magia sobre el informe de la capacidad mágica de sus integrantes. Lo mismo con las víctimas de ataques mágicos en los últimos cuatro años –concluyó.

–Ocho años, por favor.

–Está bien. Retírese a descansar, joven Hiraguizawa; se nota que lo necesita. –le regaló una sonrisa de gratitud que sorprendió al joven.

Ahora entendía la seguridad que sentía la castaña con la honorable dama. En los recuerdos de Clow no sintió mucho apego a su familia materna, eran personas ambiciosas, interesadas, egoístas y muy allegadas al término "sangre pura"; creyó que solo se interesaron en él por su nivel mágico. Al conocer a la actual familia Li se dio cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas para bien.

* * *

Al despertar sintió la pesadez por todo su cuerpo. Intentó pararse una, dos, tres veces, pero el cansancio le ganaba. Alzó su mano izquierda y observó las cicatrices del encuentro, le recorrían todo el brazo y se perdían en las vendas que iban desde el codo hasta la punta de sus dedos. La cabeza le martillaba a golpes y sentía sus mejillas y cuello húmedos, en su boca tenía un ligero sabor a sal. Giró a su derecha y se encontró con el sereno rostro de Li Xiao Lang, o como en su dialecto japonés le decía, Shaoran.

Por un pequeño momento le pareció que todo estaba en orden: el cuarto lo reconocía como el lugar donde se hospedaba cuando se quedaba en casa de los Li, al lado del de Shaoran; el que su mano estuviera agarrado con fiereza por el mismo; la leve sonrisa que veía en su rostro y cómo sentía que en ella otra sonrisa se formaba. Sí, le recordó bastante a los viejos tiempos, hasta que cayó en cuenta en algo: eran viejos tiempos.

–¡Ah! –gritó apartándose con rapidez sin medir la consecuencia de sus actos, terminando en el piso y con las sábanas envolviéndola.

–¿Sa-Sakura? –dudó Xiao Lang ya despierto. El brusco movimiento de la castaña y su anterior grito lo pusieron alerta, hasta que la encontró al otro lado de la cama intentando reincorporarse por quinta vez. Sonrió ante su torpeza, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban–. No debes forzarte, permíteme te ayudo.

Las intenciones eran buenas, por supuesto. Ayudar a la joven en apuros, ¡oh, qué romántico sonaba! Pero sus planes por verse como un caballero cambiaron al tropezar con las sábanas que había tirado Sakura con el ajetreo, cayendo encima de ella, literalmente.

El sonrojo en ambos era palpable, igual de intenso y vergonzoso, igual de incómoda la situación. Después de no verse en cuatro años y terminar en dudosos términos, lo que menos esperaban era reencontrarse de esta manera. Qué caprichoso es el destino, qué inevitable es.

Tan inevitable y caprichoso que al instante ingresó otra de sus hermanas. De haber sido Xie Fa o Fei Mei habría tenido la esperanza de tener algo dignidad bajo el techo Li. Resulta que era Fan Ren, la segunda hermana y la más hiperactiva de las cuatro (si es que se podía). Avisó de su entrada e ingresó con el desayuno, se paró en seco al ver a ambos castaños de casi dieciocho años en una situación comprometedora.

–No es lo que piensas –intentó frenarla con la frase.

Cerró la puerta. Xiao Lang percibió en sus ojos azules algo parecido a la emoción y al chisme. Estaban perdidos.

–Lo lamento, no quería que sucediera de esta forma –se excusó una vez organizados en la cama. Sakura lo miró con algo parecido al enfado y con sus mejillas otra vez rojas. Entendió que hizo una mala elección de palabras–. ¡No me refería a eso! Este, bueno…

¿Por qué su corazón bombeaba tan rápido? Ya no era el chiquillo de quince años ni tampoco sentía pensamientos amorosos por ella, o eso creía.

–Desde hace tiempo quería reencontrarme contigo, para hablar. Para terminar lo de hace cuatro años, Sakura.

Al escuchar la palabra "terminar" sintió cómo el peso de su corazón incrementaba. Sí, el daño que le hizo era irremediable, un daño que fue hecho con consciencia, con tal de alejarse. Sería más fácil si él la odiara, si el simple hecho de verla le crispara los nervios. No todo sale como lo planeado, esas palabras cobraban fuerza después de tanto tiempo.

–Creí que me odiarías –respondió con sinceridad.

–Sí, bueno, admito que los primeros meses fueron difíciles… Pero como dijiste, era lo mejor para ambos. Ahora creo que lo mejor sería aliarnos otra vez, dejando las diferencias de lado –dijo, se levantó y alzó su mano, en espera de ser estrechada.

Sakura lo inspeccionó. Se sentía avergonzada de su actitud en el pasado (aunque, en su opinión, bien justificada) y estaba dispuesta a seguir manteniéndola si con eso cumplía su objetivo. Le sorprendía la entereza del castaño y lo envidió por ello. Terminó cediendo, esta vez haciendo caso al consejo de su carta en el sótano antes del ataque y también al consejo de Xiao Lang.

Xie Fa ingresó a su habitación minutos después de salir el ambarino. La sonrisa que caracterizaba a las hermanas seguía latente, aunque menos entusiasta que de costumbre.

–Sakurita, hasta que despiertas. ¿Lobito te trató bien? –con eso demostró que conocía los anteriores hechos. Al parecer todos estaban en plan "avergüencen a Sakura".

–En la medida de lo que cabe. Gracias por tus atenciones, Xie Fa. Esto, yo… te veo algo desanimada, ¿he causado molestias? –preguntó preocupada.

–¡Ja, ja!, en serio que has cambiado. No te queda usar formalidades con nosotros. Además, seguir con la misma actitud de siempre sería egoísta, considerando la situación por la que estamos pasando –el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta ser un murmullo. Los ojos se cerraron con pesadez y cogió una de las manos de la castaña, acariciándola–. Estábamos muy preocupados, Sakura.

Que recordara, nunca había visto a alguna de las hermanas formar una expresión seria en su rostro. Así de mal estaban las cosas.

Antes de desayunar, Xie Fa revisó su ritmo cardiaco y cambió el vendaje de sus heridas. Intentó mostrar entereza que no poseía al ver su cuerpo con cortes tan largos y ondulantes. Ella le aseguró que con sus cuidados cicatrizaría por completo, que tardaría un poco en sanar porque era una magia desconocida y avanzada. Para seguir tranquilizándola, habló de la familia. Su pequeño de antes tres años cumplió el mes pasado los siete, en compañía de sus dos hermanos y sus primos. La última vez que estuvo en la casa sabía del pequeño de Xie Fa y la hija de Fuu Tie, que en ese entonces era de brazos. Sakura escuchó feliz cada anécdota, sorprendiéndose después de la hora, cuando Xie Fa se excusó diciendo que tenía que revisar el resto de enfermos. Apenas iban a ser las seis.

–Por cierto, Sakura, mientras limpiaba tus heridas y las vendaba vi que tenías una quemadura en tu espalda. No quiero ser una entrometida, pero ¿es eso…? –Suspiró aliviada al ver que la castaña comprendió su pregunta, aunque la preocupación que la embargaba al ver cicatriz de tal tamaño no disminuyó.

–Sí, es eso –afirmó para el pesar de la mujer–. Tanto Eriol como Kaho se han ofrecido en tratarla, pero… Me recuerda mi objetivo –sonrió para tranquilizarla.

–Entiendo, entiendo. Si algún día cambias de opinión, puedes contar conmigo. –Le dio un apretón amistoso en su mano antes de levantarse–. Cuando termines tu desayuno, baja al despacho de mamá. Está impaciente. –Le guiñó un ojo–. Por cierto, espero que te quede.

El vestido que depositó la mayor de las Li en la cama sin darse cuenta era hermoso. Contenía la esencia china en su diseño, cómodo, agradable, de color salmón. Quien haya escogido la prenda la conocía. Bajó con discreción hacia el despacho de la respetable dama.

–¿Me llamaba? –asomó su cabeza. Ieran seguía igual de cautivante como la primera vez.

–Deja los formalismos, Sakura. Sabes que te considero como una hija. –Esperó a que tomara asiento–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien.

Respondió automáticamente. Ieran entendía que la confianza que profesaba en los mensajes que le enviaba mensualmente la maestra de cartas no sería la misma cuando estuvieran en persona; tenía la cabeza gacha y movía sus manos intentando centrarse, estaba nerviosa. Le alzó la cabeza desde la barbilla en un íntimo gesto que seguía sorprendiéndola, en sus negros ojos vio la comprensión que tanto necesitaba.

–Tenía mucho miedo… Me descuidé tontamente, si hubiera reaccionado antes yo… –le dolía el pecho, las lágrimas le dificultaban hablar–… nosotros no habríamos sufrido por esto y-y…

Se desahogó en los brazos maternales de Ieran. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba alguien que no juzgara sus decisiones ni hiciera preguntas incómodas, alguien que entendiera sus inquietudes y le asegurara que todo saldría bien, que no era solo un dicho de niña pequeña. Porque, a pesar de tener a su familia, a los guardianes y a Tomoyo, no podía liberarse de esa carga, ya que ella optó por llevar la cruz por sí misma y no preocuparlos, ya que ella aún no se sentía capaz de revelar todo lo que sabía. Y aunque la confianza entre ella y Eriol había progresado en los tres años que estuvo en Inglaterra, no quería que la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Lloró sobre lo que había pasado, sobre las traiciones y las mentiras. Lloró sobre la noche en que ignoró las advertencias del bosque y de su carta Dream, dando dolor a sus seres queridos. Lloró sobre el futuro y la esperanza, y la desesperanza. Lloró por sus cartas, por Yue y Cerberos, por ella y por él. Lloró con amargura y frustración, despojándose de todas sus inseguridades para ser consolada, para ser mimada, para alistarse para el mañana que se asomaba por el horizonte.

* * *

El punto de encuentro del grupo de primaria iba a ser en el jardín. Solo faltaban Xiao Lang y Sakura para dar inicio.

Xiao Lang era ignorante de la presencia del inglés hasta que llegó a la mesa. Puso en práctica todo su autocontrol para mostrarse displicente, cordial, mantener las apariencias. Ambos se veían más maduros y adultos: ahora Li le sobrepasaba en altura, su contextura era más trabajada y los dos tenían ojeras pronunciadas, más Eriol que él. Seguía con sus gafas de montura delgada. Recordó que él también sería poseedor de unas dentro de poco, la vista comenzaba a fallarle.

–No creí haberte invitado, Hiraguizawa.

–Lamento haber llegado así de repente; cuando se trata de Sakura, todo es impredecible, ¿verdad, Li?

–Sí, sobre todo cuando comenzó a juntarse contigo…

En ese momento llegó Sakura, todos voltearon a mirar, la mayoría con preocupación y alivio. En sus brazos seguían las vendas. El poco amistoso encuentro entre los magos quedó suspendido.

–¿Cómo amaneciste, Sakura? –la pregunta atrajo el suceso de la madrugada a su memoria.

Sonrió con nerviosismo y volteó a ver con disimulo a Li, también parecía incómodo. Respondió a la pregunta de Tomoyo y se encontró con la mirada de Eriol. ¿Cuándo llegó?, ¿cómo se enteró? Él se paró de su silla y la abrazó fuerte, transmitiéndole todo el alivio que sentía de verla recuperada. La besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, y haciendo ilustre a sus modales ingleses, le ayudó a sentarse a su lado. Sakura ya estaba algo acostumbrada a esos impulsos. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los tres, aunque dos pares de ojos mirasen la escena poco gratos.

Los guardianes de la castaña seguían dormidos. Eriol pidió a los suyos que lo esperasen dentro de la casa.

–¿Cómo van con su "noviazgo"? –preguntó mordazmente Mei Ling.

–Nunca confirmamos que fuéramos algo, pero nos fue bastante bien mientras vivimos en Londres. Gracias por preguntar –le respondió Eriol.

–No estamos aquí para un reencuentro de excompañeros, Mei Ling –reprendió Xiao Lang–. La única razón por la que tú y Daidouji están aquí, es porque son conocedoras de estos asuntos y aprecio sus puntos de vista y análisis. Lo mejor sería que ni siquiera estuviéramos en contacto.

La señorita Li hizo un mohín ante al llamado de atención de su primo, mas no dijo nada.

–Ya que hablamos de puntos de vista, mientras Sakura estuvo en Londres, yo hice mi propia investigación con la señorita Mizuki en el Templo Tsukimine. Conozco el hechizo que atacó a Sakura –intervino Tomoyo, atrayendo hacia sí todas las miradas–. Aún me faltan algunos datos, me comuniqué con ella horas antes y me lo confirmó.

Usó una maldición, la cual camufló con ese ataque de torbellinos de agua, pero lo fundamental es que se enroscan en la víctima como serpientes y se alimentan de su maná como sanguijuelas, dándola a su amo; aunque en realidad la maldición esté basada en las medusas. Es muy antigua y tuvo sus orígenes hace más de un milenio. De ahí viene la tradición de no ir a las playas después del Obon, porque podías ser atacado por medusas, o por una bruja, que era peor. Por lo que, en teoría, las marcas de Sakura hasta ayer eran marcas de medusa, aunque no electrocutasen. No se documentaba un caso similar desde hace más de un siglo y se perdieron los conocimientos para curarla desde hace tres. La única forma conocida era con magia de luz, magia pura, de las antiguas familias. Entre ellas figura el clan Li –se detuvo un momento, sabiendo el impacto detrás de esa afirmación–. El por qué Kero y Yue se mostraron más tolerantes a la maldición es por su esencia, son criaturas mágicas, les es más llevadero tratar con la magia.

Para hacerlo, se necesita una manipulación sobresaliente en el manejo de agua y conocimientos avanzados de magia oscura. Si está pensado para una persona en específico, se centrará solo en esta; de lo contrario, atacará al primero que encuentre. También, puede dejarse un objeto que al detectar a la víctima active la maldición, actuando de forma instantánea. Es más común en los mares, no me comentó de casos documentados en tierra– terminó su intervención Tomoyo resumiendo el mensaje de Kaho enviado a su Tablet.

–¿Con qué propósito se usa la maldición?

–Para someter a la otra persona a su voluntad o simplemente la muerte –respondió seria a la pregunta del ambarino–. Hay dos formas de revertirla, el mismo brujo que la hechizó o magia de luz, que fue lo que hicieron. Una vez retirada, no hay ninguna consecuencia que afecte la vida de la víctima.

–¿Había algún objeto raro cerca de ustedes, Sakura? –cuestionó el inglés. Había escuchado de esa maldición y que era muy usada en la era Edo, pero debido a su macabro uso, fue prohibida hasta el punto de ilegalizar su lectura.

–Kero me comentó que encontró una carta parecida a Water.

–¿La tiene consigo? –preguntó Li.

–La incineró.

–Maldito peluche de felpa, ¿acaso no le creaste cerebro, Hiraguizawa?

Sakura se enojó con su comentario, pero mordió su lengua "Control, Sakura, control", repitió en su mente.

–No me cuestiones a mí. A pesar de ser la reencarnación de Clow, no soy él; no puedo confirmarte nada –sus labios se curvearon en una clara burla. También estaba molesto con el guardián.

–En la sección de Ataques Mágicos No Identificados hay dos casos parecidos, pero no hubo reporte de ellos hasta encontrarlos muertos y en descomposición, por lo que no hondaron mucho en el tema –se decidió por participar Mei Ling. Era la ayudante de la jefa de esa sección, el puesto lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, conocía muchos de los casos–. El primero fue en una playa, y el segundo algo más alejado. Estaban solo ensayando, qué repugnante –vociferó con rencor.

En el grupo se extendió el silencio por algunos segundos. Pensar que este asunto involucraba a más personas de las que imaginaban chocaba mucho.

–¿Qué nos tienes qué decir tú, Hiraguizawa? Según escuché, parecía a un ataque que recibimos de niños –atacó Xiao Lang.

–Se parecen solo en apariencia, porque lo que sentí ahí no puede compararse con la magia de Eriol. Él no quería matarnos, no quería maldecirnos, ni tampoco estuvo en sus planes que el báculo y las cartas tuvieran… –calló de golpe.

–¿Tuvieran qué? ¿Tampoco pudiste usar tu báculo en esta ocasión? –Se dirigió después al inglés–. ¿Cuál es que es tu frase, señor célebre? "Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable" –siguió lanzando dardos de veneno–. Termina tu idea, Sakura.

Algo impresionada por la actitud de Xiao Lang, continuó:

–Tenían miedo. Le tienen miedo a esta cosa desconocida. Pero algunas cartas sintieron odio y repugnancia, cólera. Ni siquiera conocen a qué le temen o qué es lo que odian, porque me lo habrían dicho –fue interrumpida.

–No sabía que las cartas hablaran. ¿Tomaron mucho té en Inglaterra?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

–Y yo no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan patán. Entiendo que estés enojado con nosotros porque no fui justa ni agradecida contigo, pero recuerda que tú dijiste que estamos aquí para hablar de otros asuntos, Li Xiao Lang. Si lo que quieres es información, aquí te va una grande: esa cosa llegó al mundo el último día que pisé China siendo algo contigo, ni antes ni después. Y la única forma que ha descubierto sobre nuestro pasado debe ser a través de los sueños. Después del tercero, le pedí a Dream que me protegiera, que guardara cualquier sueño a menos que sobrepasara sus barreas, y que en tal caso no lo dejara entrar a mi mente; y Eriol no puede ser porque el primer sueño que tuvo fue hace poco; ¿y tú? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño, Li?

El joven se puso pálido al poco tiempo. Con eso Sakura entendió todo y volvió a la casa, con Eriol detrás de ella. Tomoyo y Mei Ling se retiraron al poco tiempo, dejándolo solo. Necesitaba estar solo.


	5. Storm Segundo movimiento

**5\. Storm. Segundo movimiento.**

 _"Cuando más grande es el caos, más cerca está la solución" -Proverbio chino._

Cerró la puerta con rabia. Se repitió mil veces que debía controlarse, que debía mostrarse sereno, como si lo tuviera superado, con la convicción de que solucionaría las cosas con ella, que una vez hablaran todo se normalizaría. Volverían a ser a uno solo. Y, bueno, todo eso se fue al caño. ¿Qué le había dicho a Sakura horas antes? Ah, sí, que dejaran las diferencias de lado. Debió de haberlo hecho desde meses antes, años antes, y no dejar que la _cosa_ (como le llamaba Sakura) entrara en su mente, y ahora esta debía saber datos de sí mismo que ni él conocía. Ah, mierda. Ah, maldición. Vaya forma de cagarla a lo lindo.

Después de que Sakura le terminara comenzó a soñar mucho con ella. Tanto los recuerdos lindos como los desagradables habitaron sus horas de sueño; no fue bonito soñar con tu ex y recordar lo que había hecho. Sin embargo (comenzaba a creer que era masoquista) estas horas eran las más preciadas para él.

Luego comenzaron las pesadillas. Intentando alcanzar a Sakura y un paso antes de abrazarla, verla desaparecer en pétalos de cerezo. Sakura llorando. Sakura atravesada por una katana. Él en aprietos y Sakura interponiéndose entre su contrincante y él, Sakura sangrando. Muriendo por protegerlo. Muriendo por su familia. Muriendo por la familia de él. Por el odiado de Hiraguizawa. Ella llorando la muerte de Hiraguizawa. Muriendo por el mundo. Ella llorándole a él. Él llorándole a ella. Ambos buscándose sin encontrarse. Ella susurrando su nombre en cada ocasión. Ella sufriendo por su causa.

Decidió ponerle fin a ello una vez que Mei Ling le dio una cachetada por descuidar tanto su salud; demacrado, malnutrido y exhausto. Antes había comenzado a escribir todos los sueños que tenía y con eso inició su investigación. Primero se aseguró de cómo se encontraba Sakura con Ieran, se dio cuenta que estaba estudiando con Eriol y que tenía buen avance en el manejo de magia. Junto con su madre ahondaron la investigación que les enviaba Sakura mensualmente. Siguió mejorando en sus prácticas y estilo de combate, como también amplió su conocimiento; recurrió a varias bibliotecas y familias de medio oriente. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminó siendo a los dieciséis años el jefe del clan. Y las pesadillas continuaban.

No se lo comentó a nadie. Ahora se sentía estúpido por eso. Si iban hasta la raíz del incidente de la maldición puesta en Sakura, él tenía la culpa. Él los hizo vulnerables.

–Vamos, Xiao Lang. Deja la cobardía y entra. Hasta yo admito que te pasaste de la raya, así que les debes una disculpa –lo animaba su prima, si a eso se le llama alentar, a que ingresara a la habitación de Sakura.

–¿Entrarás conmigo? –parecía un mocoso que iba a pedirle perdón a su mamá tras romper un plato de la cocina.

–Sí, sí. Yo también les debo una disculpa, y ellos a ti una explicación. No solucionaremos nada estando en discordia.

Entró primero ella dando un sonoro portazo. Ahí estaba Sakura con la misma expresión que le lanzó antes de irse. Dolía como mil demonios. Hiraguizawa también estaba ahí, por primera vez lo vio con una actitud precavida hacia su persona.

–Lamento lo de ahora. No fui para nada objetivo, fracasé ante ustedes como jefe de clan. Nos vamos enfrentar a algo grande y para eso debemos estar unidos, y con mi actitud no es como si fomentara la hermandad.

Sí, así estaba bien. Nada de combinar sentimientos con asuntos mágicos. Por eso trajo a Sakura hasta la Casa Li, porque debe solucionar esto como jefe de clan y ella es necesaria para tal misión. Así vas bien, Li.

–Yo también me disculpo. No tengo por qué meterme en sus asuntos y pues… Solo venía a eso, con permiso –les brindó una sonrisa y se retiró.

En un principio se vio tentado de confrontarles y dejarse llevar, como horas antes, esta vez más acalorado, como se lo había imaginado en tantas noches de cólera y tristeza tras recordar la razón por la cual Sakura ya no era _su_ Sakura. Sin embargo, el ánimo decayó al recordar su promesa. "Dejar las diferencias de lado, Li, no es tan difícil. Haz el papel de jefe, sí, ese que te ha salido tan bien".

–Hace unos días envié una invitación a Sakura de una fiesta en su honor, la cual fue incinerada. Últimamente andan de pirómanos –observó, esta vez con humor–. Aun así, la invitación sigue en pie y se extiende para Hiraguizawa y sus acompañantes. Es necesario que se presenten formalmente ante la UHO, ya son ocho años desde que sus nombres aparecieron en la mesa, y no queremos que las dudas hacia sus personas incrementen.

El ambarino miró con seriedad a ambos jóvenes. Por dos años, desde que ingresó como jefe de clan, retrasó y aplacó los ánimos de los ancianos y demás jefes de llamar al Concilio en condición de personajes turbios a la Card Master y la reencarnación del mago, sin poder evitar los llamados de atención hacia ellos.

–¿Qué dicen sobre nosotros, Li? –indagó Eriol.

Xiao Lang pensó dos veces antes de contestar, suspiró y contestó sin ánimos.

–Que ustedes están involucrados con los últimos ataques mágicos, tanto a hechiceros como a los humanos corrientes. También que harán caer el Concilio y que la nueva maestra de cartas está siendo mal influenciada por la reencarnación de Clow –dijo para la estupefacción de ambos, aunque… –Si van, al menos menguarán las dudas.

–¿Creen que en serio esté mal influenciada por Eriol? –preguntó Sakura fingiendo inocencia.

–Qué mala imagen tengo, ja, ja. No lo creo, si yo soy un pan de Dios –le siguió el juego.

–Desde que te estás tomando esto con diversión es porque ya fuiste mal influenciada, Sakura –le hizo saber Li.

–Tienes razón, Eriol me condujo al lado oscuro –concluyó con una sonrisa, el otro se hizo el ofendido–. ¿Por qué primero de abril?

–Porque es a tu honor, en serio. Desconozco si lo hicieron con malas intenciones, pero fueron ellos quienes escogieron la fecha. Aprovecharán que coincide con tu mayoría de edad para que te unas directamente al Círculo –se encontraba dubitativo–. Sakura, lo que te dijo Xue es verdad. La UHO está en problemas, están desesperados, necesitan de la niña que derrotó al mago de todos los tiempos.

Lo último lo dijo en expresión del pueblo. Eso es lo que decían fuera de Tomoeda. "La infante que derrotó a Clow", "la nueva Card Master superó al maestro", "japonesa triunfa tras la prueba final". Exageraban la acción de la castaña, a ella no le agradaba eso, pero a Eriol le divertía y se sentía aliviado de que la atención no se centrase en él. Todavía.

–Bien, pero no se separen de mí –comentó insegura.

–Seguro, pequeña Sakura –le hizo un cariñito.

Xiao Lang, en cambio, sonrió. Le regaló esa sonrisa que le aseguraba que pase lo que pase, todo iría bien.

Lamentablemente, el ser humano depende del destino, y a este no le importan las promesas.

Tocó alguien en la puerta y esperó a que ingresaran. Eran Yue y Kero. Después de la infructuosa charla en la mañana, se preocupó por la salud de ambos, sobre todo por la de Yue, pues este era más susceptible por su condición de dualidad con un humano. Kero respondió a esto con la misma perorata de siempre: que tanto ella como Clow lo tenían como favorito, que qué pasaba con él, que él era mejor que el holgazán de la luna, y muchas cosas más; al menos eso ayudó a que se calmaran los humos tanto de Eriol como de ella. De forma confidente, los llamó después del almuerzo, cerca del ocaso, porque había algo que le preocupaba.

–Como temías, ni Fire ni Wind se encuentran en nuestra subordinación. Es como si no existieran, solo puedo sentir una leve presencia que es… –calló de golpe el guardián del Sol.

–Es la tuya. Pareciera que el ataque las drenó por completo, evaporó la información de Clow y sin esta, básicamente no hay carta.

–Además, no son las únicas cartas afectadas. También están débiles Storm, Sand y Shield, pero siguen teniendo la información dada por Clow.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, asimilándolo. El ánimo de la maestra de cartas decayó aún más, eran su responsabilidad y las había descuidado ante su mayor enemigo sin cara, sin nombre. Kero habló de repente, intentando aligerar la carga de su amiga.

–No es como si tu poder fuera débil, Sakurita. Tampoco está tu esencia en esas cartas completa, dejó solo un resquicio. Y, conforme a cómo avance tu recuperación, también estas se van recuperando. Pero dudo que vuelvan a ser las mismas –balbuceó lo último, preocupado por cómo tomaría la verdad su dueña.

Sakura estaba dolida. Habían lastimado profundamente a sus amigas, dos elementales. Otra razón más para acabar con esa plaga.

–¿Hay alguna forma de sanarlas? –preguntó. Su voz sonó con demanda.

–Puede ser, pero no estamos seguros del método.

–No me importa. No puedo abandonarlas.

* * *

Veintitrés de marzo. El sol resplandecía. Tanto los habitantes de la casa como los huéspedes se mostraron reacios al clima. La calma antes de la tormenta. Excelente día para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Hiraguizawa.

Aun así, se encargaron de celebrarle en el almuerzo junto con una torta sus dieciocho marzos. Nunca le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Las hermanas de Li (que se encontraban en casa a pedido explícito del joven, pues estas ya tenían sus hogares con sus respectivas familias) se encargaron de animar todo. Tomoyo también colaboró y contagió del ánimo a su amiga, encargándose esta de mantener al inglés lejos del jardín. Era tanta la emoción que la dama Ieran se incluyó en la fiesta, terminando todos reunidos almorzando debajo de un cerezo.

Sakura le entregó un juego de ajedrez sofisticado, encajaba con su estilo. De forma curiosa, en el centro se alcanzaba a ver su símbolo como mago: la Luna y el Sol. Obra de ella, le daría un buen uso.

Pidió prestado un mapa de Asia y lo ubicó cerca del tablero. Li y Sakura le colaboraron ubicando las fichas, y también exigió la presencia de los guardianes. Se encontraban en el jardín, algo alejados de la casa, y solo los que estaban vinculados con el enemigo sin nombre se encontraban presentes; los demás esperaban adentro, aunque observando.

De esta forma, Li estaba en nombre del Círculo de Magia y el Concilio de Ancianos; la dama Ieran como representante de las familias asiáticas o la UHO; Sakura era la principal involucrada, como maestra de las Cartas Sakura, junto con sus guardianes; y Eriol sería el símbolo de la magia tanto oriental como occidental, y del pasado, sus guardianes esperaban a su lado órdenes.

La táctica que iba a emplear era para adivinar algunos puntos sobre el enfrentamiento contra eso. Datos como los lugares de ataque, el encuentro final, los puntos débiles; saber qué es lo que iba a resultar de este truco era impredecible. A veces podía quedarse el tablero sin movimiento, otras veces estallar en mil pedazos. Y eran contadas las ocasiones en que se equivocaba la predicción de batallas con el juego de ajedrez.

Realizó el conjuro. Las primeras fichas en moverse fueron las cuatro torres, su función es delimitar y se ubicaron en cada esquina del país nipón; en sus cabezas había un punto de color, que si se analizaba representaba a cada elemento. El siguiente fue el rey del color blanco, cayó en las manos de Sakura. En contraste, al joven Li le tocó la reina o la dama de blanco. Algunos peones se ubicaron en China, otros en los guardianes. Por último, ambos alfiles cayeron en manos de la dama Ieran y él, aunque en sus manos ya se ubicaba un caballo blanco.

Curioso, no se lo imaginaba así.

Del color negro, el rey estuvo levitando bastante en el mapa de Asia. Sin rastro de ubicación o difícil de localizar. La reina negra se ubicó en China, igual que la mayoría de peones; uno de ellos se posicionó en Inglaterra. Ambos alfiles de ese bando también dudaron, terminaron ubicándose en Japón y Laos. Y, para colmo de males, otro de los caballos, esta vez negro, terminó en sus manos.

Tres fichas en manos de él.

–¿Para qué hacen eso? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Es un truco poco usado en Europa. Fue más medieval, con él predecían los ataques del enemigo y las probabilidades de la batalla. El Rey es el estratega, la Reina simboliza al pueblo; los alfiles, sus fieles consejeros; los caballos pueden ser bastantes cosas: representan el ritmo de la jugada o quién será el caballero, en todos sus términos, de cada bando. Las torres limitan el área de combate. Y los peones, el pueblo –explicó Mei Ling compungida–. No es común que un jugador tenga más de una ficha, mucho menos que tenga de bandos distintos. Ni tampoco que las fichas se dirijan a otras direcciones fuera del círculo del hechicero. –Sus ojos se abrieron con horror–. ¡Corran!

Rompieron el vitral y se lanzaron con euforia. En manos de Tomoyo se ubicó el caballo blanco restante y en Mei Ling, un peón blanco; y a las cuatro Li se les asignó una torre, los cuatro elementos

Como había dicho antes, impredecible. Pensar en el análisis de esto haría que martillase su cabeza. Definitivamente, la calma antes de la tormenta, y no iba a durar mucho.

* * *

–Estás hermosísima, Sakurita.

Se encontraban en la habitación temporal de la castaña. Tomoyo, como siempre, quiso ayudar a Sakura con su vestuario. Xue le comentó antes de viajar a China que para la celebración se necesitaba un traje representante de su tierra natal; por supuesto, optaron por el kimono. La tela era de color rosa palo y tenía como estampado varias flores de cerezo, el color se iba acentuando hasta llegar al final, y las flores de cerezo crecían en tamaño. El obi contrastaba con un dorado opaco, con imperceptibles detalles como la luna, el sol y las estrellas. Su cabello estaba recogido, siguiendo la tradición, algunos mechones iban sueltos y un hermoso adorno terminaba el conjunto.

–Es divino, Tommy. Como todos tus diseños. Muchísimas gracias –sonrió.

La joven Daidouji mandó a traer el kimono desde Japón hace unos días junto con el de ella. Este era color lila, su color favorito, de una tonalidad fuerte y en los extremos era de color negro, con flores de distintos colores que armonizaban el kimono. Su cabello también estaba recogido en una trenza. Los diseñó y elaboró en Francia; planeaba dárselo como cumpleaños, y con esta festividad encajaba como anillo al dedo. Debía mostrar a su amiga con la dignidad y grandeza que merecía.

–Sakura, ¿en verdad estás segura de…? –preguntó angustiada, una faceta que rara vez salía a la luz.

–Por supuesto que sí, Tomoyo. –Agarró sus manos para transmitirle confianza–. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, ¡también lo estoy!, pero si la dama Ieran está de acuerdo, no veo por qué no –sonrió. Al ver que seguía dudando, prosiguió–; además, sería una lástima que no me vieras lucir tu diseño, ¡y tú que te esforzaste tanto! Y también verás cómo controlo la situación frente a todas esas víboras –le guiñó el ojo.

–¡Sakura! –fingió espanto por la expresión de su amiga, al rato rio con ella–. No solo Hiraguizawa te pegó malos hábitos, sino también Li.

Ambas rieron por largo rato. Sakura detuvo su risa y apretó las manos de su mejor amiga, susurró:

–Entonces, ¿juntas en esto? –alzó su dedo meñique.

–Siempre –cerró la promesa con una sonrisa.

En la puerta las esperaban Yue y Cerberos. A Sakura le habría encantado que Yukito también hiciera parte, pero algunos opinaron que lo recomendable sería lo contrario, para evitar interferencias incómodas de la UHO con él en su vida cotidiana. Tuvo que aceptarlo. Kero en esta ocasión no vestía alguna indumentaria de la diseñadora, quería vislumbrar a esos ancianos con su imponente figura. Y Yue… reconoció ante su ama que esperaba que terminaran rápido.

Al llegar a la sala común de los Li todos se deslumbraron. El demostrativo cuarteto Li las llenó de halagos y abrazos, típico en ellas. También podría agregarse al menor de la familia, el joven Xiao Lang, que quedó pasmado.

–Vamos, Xiao, di algo. –Lo codeó su prima.

Retiró la mirada.

–Nos están esperando –dijo.

Debido a que la celebración iba por parte de la familia Li, sería esta misma la que organizara tal evento. Nunca se había fijado en la terraza que tenían al otro lado de la Casa Li; era un espacio ideal para cien personas. Había varios ancianos y familias adineradas, o eso apreciaba Sakura. La bilis subió por su garganta.

–Buenas noches, Consejeros, Sabios y demás miembros de la Unión de Hechiceros de Oriente. Como se les hizo saber, esta noche presentaremos a dos miembros de los cuales mucho se ha hablado en los círculos.

Xiao Lang estaba impecable con su traje tradicional chino color oliva ceñido al cuerpo. Tenía una expresión inflexible, severa. Odiaba las ridículas fiestas de la UHO, ojalá al momento de escribirle esa carta a Sakura le hubieran cacheteado.

–Ante ustedes, lo que antes era considerado una leyenda: la reencarnación del Mago de Todos los Tiempos, Hiraguizawa Eriol. Junto a sus guardianes, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

El recién nombrado salió a escena. En la mañana, dama Ieran le entregó un traje que pertenecía al mismísimo Clow y estaba siendo guardado en la bóveda familiar como reliquia. Era el kimono predilecto de su encarnación previa. Ahora lo vestía con orgullo. Por alardear y lucirse, llamó a su báculo. Sus guardianes hicieron una ligera reverencia. Algunos gestos de asombro, incredulidad y envidia se dejaron entrever en el público.

–Y su elegida, la ahora Maestra de Cartas, Kinomoto Sakura, acompaña de sus guardianes: Yue y Cerberos.

Estaba aterrada. Todos estaban observándola, esperando que cometiera el más mínimo desliz para ser juzgada. Aunque ya la estaban juzgando, oía sus comentarios. ¿Acaso no es muy joven?, parece una chiquilla. ¿En verdad es maestra de cartas? ¿Por qué Clow la escogió a ella? Las cartas Clow debían pertenecer a la familia, al clan Li, no a una mocosa japonesa. Quizá se ganó el favor de los Li con… ya sabes. Si ella pudo, también pude haber sido yo. ¿Qué hay de especial con ser la elegida de un loco?

Realizó la pequeña reverencia e intentó mostrar que no le afectaban esos comentarios, que ni siquiera le llegaban a los oídos. Después de todo, ya iba acostumbrándose.

La velada se basó en eso. Miradas incómodas, saludos no gratos, preguntas que intentaban descolocarla pero que respondía satisfactoriamente, algunas dudas. Siempre estaba acompañada ya sea por Eriol, sus guardianes, una de las hermanas o la misma dama. No se imaginó terminar su cumpleaños de esa forma; desearía todavía estar en la hora del almuerzo, poniéndose al día de los últimos años, disfrutando, riendo, comiendo pastel, hablando con los nuevos integrantes de la familia, los pequeños de sangre Li, aunque no compartieran apellido por portar el de sus padres. Fue una bonita tarde, hasta que terminó y los adultos se retiraron a alistarse para encontrarse aquí, siendo la comidilla del momento, en un mundo de hipócritas.

– _Hay traidores en la UHO –decretó Xiao Lang._

 _En realidad, solo estaba reafirmando lo que sabían. Que aparecieran fichas negras en China y Japón era indicio de ello, además de haber un alfil en Laos. ¡Un alfil! Lamentablemente, había tres familias con grandes hechiceros en esa región, por lo que no se podía descartar tan fácil. Tenían que elaborar un plan._

 _Se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del chino. Desde el cumpleaños de Hiraguizawa solo habían podido especular y atar cabos, teniendo algunas certezas. Evitaron ahondar en el hecho de que este tuviera a tres fichas en su poder y una fuera de bando diferente. Se concentraron más en la amenaza latente y en la oportunidad de llegar más lejos en la reunión._

– _Podríamos hacer una lista de principales sospechosos en la cena solo observándolos –dijo Mei Ling–. Las malas intenciones son difíciles de ocultar, sobre todo a personas sensibles a las energías como ustedes._

– _Pero eso no cerciora nada. Debemos ser precavidos y no alertar al enemigo, crear la oportunidad para lanzar un conjuro sensible a cualquier movimiento mágico extraño._

– _Y aquí es donde entras tú, Sakura –continuó Eriol–. Debido a la incredulidad de estos, actuarás tú: te pedirán hacer un hechizo en cualquier momento, y el hechizo que usarás es… –ni siquiera permitió que terminara._

– _Cuenten conmigo –dijo empuñando su mano al aire._

"Cuenten conmigo". ¡Ja! Lo único que podía sentir eran malas vibras provenir de todos, excepto de tres ancianos y dos jóvenes, familiares de algunos de los que están ahí. Sentía que esas vibras iban a por ella.

–Tener tu reputación debe ser difícil –la sobresaltó una voz femenina desde atrás.

–¿Ah?, ¿a qué te refieres? –intentó sonar normal, con seguridad, como si viviera esto todos los días. Fracasó. La mujer que le dirigió la palabra pertenecía a las pocas personas que no tenían malas intenciones con ella.

–Pues a eso. No creo fácil aventurarse a un mundo mágico a los nueve años cuando habías vivido una vida normal, y luego tener que sobrevivir a estas aburridas cenas del Concilio donde no sabes quién es o no tu aliado –comentó con una sonrisa–. Al menos de tu parte está el clan Li, eres afortunada. Y creo que ellos también lo son.

–Gr–gracias –tartamudeó, provocando que la mujer a su lado riera.

–Mi nombre es Lixue. Es un gusto conocerte, Ying Fa.

Al ver que Lixue estaba siendo simpática con la japonesa, los demás jóvenes también se acercaron. Ya por lo menos había un ambiente más ameno. Entonces, la oportunidad que estaban esperando apareció, le pidieron que hiciera magia e invocó su báculo.

Hasta ahora solo habían visto la magnificencia del báculo de Eriol. El bastón era un poco más delgado y corto, de un color fucsia; en el extremo final había la mitad de una estrella con cinco puntas, y en el extremo inicial el símbolo del sol, de la luna y dos estrellas de cinco puntas, una sobre la otra, con alas, en ese orden. Invocó a Hope, su preciada carta de la esperanza, la primera carta que creó ella y esperaba que no fuera la última.

–Esa no es una carta de Clow. ¿La creaste tú? –comenzaron a preguntar con asombro y curiosidad.

–¡¿En serio?! ¡Ni los ancianos han hecho algo semejante! Mierda, sí que tiene poder…

–Por favor, no armen tanto escándalo. ¿Qué no ven que parece una niña? ¿Qué tipo de objeto mágico debe pasar por inofensivo?

–Aun así, la señorita Kinomoto ha demostrado ser digna portadora de las antes cartas Clow…

–¿Qué opinas, Li? ¿Acaso no he hecho un buen trabajo? –dijo Eriol con sorna mientras codeaba al ambarino.

–No me gusta admitirlo, pero sí. ¿Ese es el báculo del Enfrentamiento Final? –también estaba asombrado ante el poder mágico de la castaña. Apenas lo había visto una vez, y para activarlo requirió combinar los poderes de este junto con los guardianes. Que lo invocara sola y aún inválida por enfrentar la maldición era impactante.

–Sí, y como guinda del pastel, mi querida discípula creó la cuartada perfecta.

–Para ellos, solo invocó una carta, pero para nosotros que conocemos su magia, podemos observar que está liderando a cartas de bajo nivel mágico, que pasen desapercibidas, para vigilar a todos los que están en la sala. Ante el más mínimo acto sospechoso…

–Seremos avisados.

–Había olvidado que Hope era de las pocas que podía actuar con voluntad, por decirlo de ese modo –fue interrumpido por el tono del teléfono–. Habla Li. ¿Estás seguro, Wei? ¿Madre está contigo? No hagas nada todavía, espera a que… –por el rabillo del ojo observó algunas partículas de arena moverse atraídas por algo–. Mejor ya, Wei. Sabes cómo proceder.

Para confirmar, Hope les dirigió una mirada significativa. Tanto Yue como Cerberos se percataron de eso, abandonaron sus anteriores puestos y fueron a donde su ama.

Se escuchó un grito al otro lado de la sala. El caos empezó.

* * *

Pregunta capciosa, ¿quién está disgustado conmigo por tardar tanto en actualizar? Jajajja

Lo que quiero evitar es publicar los capítulos y llegar a un momento en el que ya no tenga qué publicar, porque no estoy en mi mejor momento (cof, cof, tareas, cof, cof). Después de este, tengo cuatro capítulos ya escritos, ¡el tiempo se pasa volando!

Si gustan, opinen si la actualización se realice una o dos veces por semana y qué días.

Cualquier pregunta, teorías locas (que me encantaría leer XD) o alguna otra cosa que quieran escribirme, ya saben por dónde.

Los quiero.

PD: ¿qué opinan que en diciembre publique otro fanfic de SCC?


	6. Sand Entre dunas y dudas Ch: 6

_**Muuuchas cosas por decir:**_

 _ **1\. Establezco el día domingo como día de actualización semanal. Así que, ya saben, pasen por la página ese día y disfruten, babys :3**_

 _ **2\. ¿Apuestas para el próximo capítulo? Aparecerán dos personajes de la serie y tres personajes míos, ¿quiénes creen que sean? Una pista: uno de ellos estaba demorando en salir.**_

 _ **3\. Información relevante sobre Xue y por qué ni Kero ni Sakura ni Shaoran desaprueban que la llamen por su nombre. ¡JA, JA, JA!**_

 _ **4\. Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen el día xoxo**_

 _ **PD: la última escena me parece que es de las más tristes que he escrito :(**_

 **6\. Sand. Entre dunas y dudas**

 _"A veces te levantas en la mañana y piensas_ «no voy a soportarlo» _, pero te ríes para tus adentros recordando todas las veces que te has sentido así..." -Charles Bukowski._

Tomoyo observaba con ojo crítico la sala. Esperaba que no la reconocieran y por eso se mantuvo siempre al lado de Mei Ling, intentando pasar desapercibida por algunos miembros que ya había visto en las reuniones de su madre; jamás se imaginó que miembros de la élite económica asiática serían también magos. Su papel ahí no era necesario, entonces, ¿por qué la dama Li se mostró satisfecha con la sugerencia de sus hijas, días después del cumpleaños de Hiraguizawa? Mei Ling también se mostró encantada y juró que la acompañaría toda la velada para evitar cualquier malentendido. Se presentó como una doncella de la señorita Kinomoto, adoptando el papel de la china para con las Li. Estuvo en algunos círculos conversando y enterándose un poco más de la organización mágica que llevaban.

Las doncellas normalmente eran familiares desprovistas de magia y que se esmeraban en otras artes para ayudar a su clan, como Mei Ling con las artes marciales u otros ejemplos como ayudante de curanderas, apoyo adicional para los rituales, entre otros casos. Una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, eso respondió cuando preguntaron por su oficio. Le mostraron sus respetos, que parecían genuinos, y continuaron con la charla. Al fin de cuentas, podía resultar que sí fuera la doncella de su mejor amiga.

La observó con cariño. A pesar de notarse los nervios que traía, respondía a las preguntas de los ancianos. Ya llevaban al menos tres horas en ese vaivén de interrogaciones, descansaban por un momento y volvían al ataque, siempre intentando mostrarse compresivos y tolerantes, lo lograban a duras penas, tanto así que hasta los despistados castaños conocían la naturaleza de sus invitados.

Sakura había cambiado mucho estos cuatro años, le afirmó a su oyente. Se desenvolvía con esmero en ese mundo casi nuevo para ella, sin dejarse intimidar. Mei Ling le respondió que era natural cuando había recibido clases de la dama Ieran en algunos veranos y proseguido sus estudios en Inglaterra, donde seguro Hiraguizawa le había enseñado bien de sus recuerdos como Clow. La china intentaba mostrarse irritada, mas no podía. Poco sabía de lo que había pasado entre el trío, pero estaba segura que había sido grave y la culpa era del inglés, como también en el fondo pensó por enésima vez que esperaba que el malentendido se solucionara.

–Oye, Tomoyo. ¿Sakura te comentó algo de esa noche?

–No. Respondió esquiva, algo como «pasó lo que tenía que pasar» mientras lloraba –respondió compungida–. Siempre quise preguntarle, pero cada vez el tema se veía más lejano, hasta que terminé esperando, como tú.

Suspiró fastidiada. Su primo tampoco quiso dar muchos detalles, además de decir que habían terminado, que una relación a distancia no podía funcionar y que lo mejor era que dejaran de preguntar sobre el tema. Con el tiempo lo vio cada vez más delgado y ojeroso, descuidando sus responsabilidades. Solo Fei Mei, de las hermanas, estaba en la Casa Li, y con su ayuda (y una reprimenda de su parte) lo sacaron del pozo que se había metido. Le cogió algo de rencor a sus excompañeras nipones por lo que estaba sufriendo su primo, hasta que Tomoyo llamó angustiada para saber qué había pasado entre Xiao Lang y Sakura que los había dejado así. La castaña tampoco lo había pasado bien, tenía que recordarse a veces.

Vio a Ruby Moon acercarse apurada, después de voltear hacia su amo y recibir una mirada significativa. Se excusó del grupo de hombres que estaban embelesados con su presencia y cogió rumbo hacia ellas.

–Señoritas, tenemos que irnos. –Las guió por sus hombros hasta los baños.

Antes de que la china preguntara, un grito de una mujer ensordeció al gentío.

Una tormenta de arena se formó en el salón formal de la Casa Li. Ya habían prevenido un ataque y afuera se encontraban capacitados guardias contra ataques mágicos, pero alguien había bloqueado las puertas. La conmoción continuaba hasta que en la lejanía se vio lo más parecido a una ola de arena que quería arrasar con la mansión. Se activó el campo de protección, sin embargo, este fue destrozado en poco tiempo.

Otro campo de color rojo se activó. En la otra punta de la sala, Sakura reconoció el poder de la dama Ieran, intentó encontrarla con la mirada sin resultado alguno; la mujer estaba en el primer piso, defendiendo su hogar. Supuso que todos habían adquirido los puntos estratégicos según el plan trazado ayer. Sus guardianes estaban a ambos lados, también con sus respectivos campos activados. Las personas que no contaban con la gracia de protegerse se veían arrastrados hasta el centro de la extraña tormenta.

–¡Li! –lo observó a lo lejos. Este respondió a su llamado con una mueca en su rostro. Sakura asumió la pregunta no dicha–. Perdona, es más corto llamarte así –gritó.

El ambarino hizo un gesto de aprobación con sus manos. Los ancianos y demás líderes hacían lo posible por alejar la tormenta y salvar a las víctimas, mientras él junto con otros intentaba abrir las puertas.

–¿Algún plan? –preguntó jadeando. Intentó otro hechizo, volvió a fracasar.

–Si es un conjuro de candado, no lo lograrán usando técnicas de ataque. Tienen que encontrar la llave.

La miró estupefacto. ¡Esto no es como cuando eran niños!, quiso gritarle. La maestra de cartas estaba analizando la situación. El campo activado por la dama caería si la presión continuaba; tenían que hallar la forma de salir del salón y poder atender a las víctimas, algunos curanderos ya habían iniciado su misión en pésimas condiciones. A cada rato, otro grito se escuchaba provenir de la arena, otra víctima más. Eriol estaba demasiado ocupado sirviendo de refugio de algunos, junto con Spinel Sun. Entrecerró sus ojos.

–¡Kero, ve y haz lo mismo que Spinel Sun! ¡Necesitan la mayor ayuda posible! –Dio la orden, comenzando a formular un plan–. ¡Li, acompáñame a buscar la llave!

–¡Imposible, Sakura! Esto no es como cuando éramos niños, ¡¿qué llave pretendes buscar?! –se exaltó aferrándola del brazo.

Yue reprobó su conducta, poco le importó.

–Solo concéntrate en buscarla, ¿sí? Yue…

El guardián entendió antes de que su ama dijera algo. Iría a cumplir la misma tarea de Cerberos.

La tormenta los golpeó con fuerza, les incomodaba abrir los ojos. Por alguna razón desconocida, Sakura aún no activaba su báculo, le pidió a Li que se encargara de protegerlos mientras buscaban en esa sala (que ya poco se reconocía) algún indicio de la dichosa llave. Espalda contra espalda, vigilaron el recinto, ignorando lo que les rodeaba.

–¡Mírala, ahí está! –señaló con su dedo afuera.

Li también apreció una luz violeta relucir entre las ahora dunas que rodeaban su casa. Y al poco tiempo, cómo todo se volvió calma y los granos de arena cayeron al piso, para después dirigirse a un punto en concreto.

–Se dirigen hacia nosotros, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con voz aguda.

El chino le devolvió la mirada, sin saber si tenía que responder o no.

–Se dirigen hacia ti, Sakura. No les gustó lo que dijiste –respondió con temor.

–Esto, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos enfrentamos a The Sand? –Vio al joven asentir–. Y que usé a The Shadow para frenarla… –otro cabeceo–. Vale, pues, te encargo abrir las puertas sin la llave. Te espero afuera.

…

¿Afuera?

Para cuando reaccionó, el kimono de Sakura estaba en su mano y el obi en la otra, y la dueña de estas saltando por el cristal, rompiéndolo a su vez. Los granos de arena dejaron su lento movimiento para seguirla, imitando el mismo gesto de la castaña y haciendo añicos los demás vitrales. Aclaró su voz para gritar:

–¡Tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad y actuar! Atiendan a los heridos, alcen las barreras de defensa y los que sepan desarticular hechizos de encierro, encárguense de la puerta –demandó.

* * *

Se sentía volar por las nubes. Tomoyo había acertado en preparar un traje adicional debajo del kimono, una versión más moderna de este que le permitiera moverse con total libertad. El vestido carecía de mangas y la falda era corta y abierta en la mitad, con un short cubriéndola de cualquier indiscreción. Las sandalias y las medias le tallaban, por lo que, apenas tocó tierra firme apoyada por Jump, las tiró en algún lugar del jardín. La masa de arena arremetió al piso poco después, recordando que el peligro se avecinaba.

Siguió saltando por un tiempo más, esperando alejarse lo suficiente. Pero apenas vio que la arena intentó rozar sus piernas, donde estaba la prueba mágica de Jump, la desactivó en las alturas. Por suerte, Yue estaba cerca para evitar una caída dolorosa. Le sonrió en forma de disculpa, argumentando que confiaba en que él alcanzaría a cogerla.

Yue le entregó el dispositivo que había olvidado en el kimono. Cuando su ama se lanzó al vacío, antes de seguirla en su locura, se encargó de buscar esa cosa pequeñita que le había entregado con anterioridad la señorita Daidouji. A todos les había entregado uno pues, en caso de ser separados, sería importante mantener la comunicación. Pronunciando el nombre del destinatario del mensaje se activaría para la otra persona.

En la mansión Li, la diseñadora escuchó la voz de su amiga cambiada por el micrófono de tamaño compacto.

–¡Sakura!, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? No te veo por ningún lado –comentó con alivio, demostrando la oración anterior mientras veía a lo que quedaba de la sala formal.

–No puedo responder ahora, Tomoyo. Necesito un favor tuyo –dijo con voz distorsionada por el micrófono.

Al lado de la amatista se encontraba Mei Ling y la señorita Akitsuki. Sonrió ante el pedido de su amiga y, antes de disponerse a cumplirlo con la ayuda de ambas jóvenes, escuchó:

–También dile a Shaoran que, antes de venir, se encargue personalmente de que todos estén bien. Y que se apresure con las puertas, necesitan salir de allí.

–De acuerdo.

La castaña cortó la comunicación. Yue la observó de reojo algo ansioso. Lo animó a que hablara. El viento caluroso de China le desordenaba el cabello y atrás de ellos veía las masas de arena, en forma de puños, con la clara intención de atraparlos.

–Activa a The Dash

Rio. Al poco rato, ambos sintieron la velocidad aumentar en sus alas.

Shaoran, entre tanto, intentaba desarticular el hechizo para abrir las puertas, el cual por enésima vez respondió de manera negativa. Al parecer, sin la dichosa llave no lograrían abrir la puerta. Se encontró con un panorama desolador. La tormenta los cogió desprevenidos y al menos una decena estaba inconsciente, por poco ahogados. Los curanderos estaban exhaustos por tratar a otras víctimas que al menos ya estaban en sus sentidos, ambos grupos estaban atendiendo a los demás afectados con heridas físicas, los segundos siendo guiados por los primeros. El resto de hechiceros intentaban en las cuatro puertas abrirlas. Mientras tanto, de vez en cuando veía a Sakura y sus guardianes acercarse a la duna más alta, donde estaba el singular brillo, y ser aventados segundos después, volviendo a intentar.

–Lo mejor será aguardar a que la joven Kinomoto vuelva con la llave –comentó uno de los líderes.

Aguardar a la misma niña que le había dicho que no podía ir a ayudarla hasta acabar con eso. Además de asegurarse personalmente que todos estuvieran bien. De lo segundo ya estaba seguro -al menos respiraban- y de lo primero… De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Tomoyo y su prima en la nuca, esperando pacientemente que las puertas se abrieran a cumplir con la tarea de la castaña, mientras atendían a los heridos.

–No, lo mejor será que reemplacen al amo Eriol –llegó Ruby Moon, quien completaba el trío–. La barrera ya está más estable.

Nadie se movió de su puesto ante el anuncio. Por muy criatura mágica de la reencarnación del mayor mago de la historia, no le daba la autoridad de dar tal orden. Tenía que aprender a hablar con mayor respeto, sobre todo ante los líderes y ante el joven Li, que a esa edad ya hacía parte del Concilio y que ahora se dirigía a donde el joven Hiraguizawa, dispuesto a relevar cargos, ante la mirada estupefacta de los mayores.

–Cuando las puertas estén abiertas –le dijo Li al inglés–, quiero que les digas a todos que se refugien en el primer piso.

Hiraguizawa se despidió con una cansada sonrisa. Cuando el campo rojo comenzó a fracturarse, vio que debía actuar, nutriendo de otra capa la barrera y restaurando las partes dañadas en compañía de sus guardianes y tres ancianos. Hacía tanto que no usaba una cantidad de magia semejante, pero debía proseguir. El juego de cartas que poseía (porque lo primero que hizo al tener los recuerdos de Clow fue divertirse creándolas) era más pequeño en comparación del de Sakura, con un mazo de trece cartas. Entre ellas, sacó a Candado. Combinó su carta con el hechizo de las puertas, debilitado por la intervención de los líderes, y cuando ya fueron uno solo, utilizó su propia llave para abrirlo. Una vez abierto, los guardias que esperaban entraron en grupos de a tres, atendiéndolos. Dio la indicación de dirigirlos al primer piso y se retiró.

Estaban en su punto culmine.

* * *

–¡¿Cómo rayos se demoran tanto en abrir unas puertas?! –gritó Cerberos antes de lanzar otra llamarada–. ¡Por eso no hemos podido avanzar nada!

–¡Se suponía que teníamos que conseguir esa cosa morada y volver!, ¡por eso no han abierto las puertas, Kero! –replicó antes de flotar unos metros a la izquierda, esquivando otro ataque.

–¡Ya te dije que la cosa morada es…! –se interrumpió a sí mismo–. ¡Hey, mira! Las luces… –observó el guardián en la Casa Li.

De forma descendente, las luces de toda la casa fueron prendidas, haciendo que las sombras se acentuaran, mostrando escenarios más grandes y monstruosos de lo que en realidad eran.

–Lo lograste, Tomoyo –suspiró, inhalando después motivación y espíritu de lucha.

En la Casa Li, desde la cocina un trío de jóvenes sonreía por su aparente travesura.

Bajó hasta el jardín. Los conjuros que había usado con las cartas eran básicos, solo podía llamar a las que consumieran poca energía. Para conjurar a Shadow debía valerse de su báculo, además de preocuparse de otra cosa en su lucha contra las dunas.

...

– _No puedes dejar que toque tu magia –aseveró Yue._

 _¿En qué sentido?, se escuchó preguntar. La noche había caído hace rato y los demás estaban en sus habitaciones. Era de vital importancia, según lo veían ellos, que nadie se enterase del delicado asunto._

– _Wind estaba en mi subordinación y pude sentir cómo fue arrebatada poco a poco. Es magia oscura, Sakura; cuando sientas que esa magia comience a interactuar contigo o con las cartas, desactívalas._

...

–Puedo con esto –susurró–. Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, tu dueña, quien hizo este pacto contigo. ¡Libérate! –El báculo apareció en sus manos acompañado de una determinación incorruptible–. Oh, Sombra, prueba de la presencia de la Luz, préstame tu poder de la oscuridad para hacer frente a nuestro enemigo. ¡The Shadow!

Las dunas que amenazaban en atacarla fueron intercedidas por una masa negra, la cual fue extendiéndose hasta cubrirlas casi en su totalidad. En la punta de la duna mayor atisbó la luz violácea. Sus guardianes fueron hasta allá. Según le había dicho Kero, el olor que desprendía la bola violácea se parecía a la carta que encontraron después de la _maldición del Obon;_ sin embargo, no era el mismo, nada podía compararse a la abominación que sintió con esas masas de agua o en sus tétricos sueños. En el momento, tenía que poner su mayor concentración en cubrir hasta el último grano, impidiendo a su vez la interferencia entre su magia y la de la magia oscura.

–No –susurró al sentir la magia oscura invadiéndola. Ahí se dio cuenta que tenía que retirar a Shadow, cosa que hizo, cayendo exhausta. Al menos, pensó, la desactivó a tiempo antes de también perderla.

–¡Dios del Trueno, ven! –exclamó una voz familiar a lo lejos. El mismo sujeto la agarró de los hombros, dándole un apoyo–. Sakura, aún no acabamos.

–Ya lo sé, solo… déjame pensar un poco… y… descansar. –Su respiración estaba algo entrecortada y le costaba centrar la vista. El agua de las fuentes no la dejaba pensar con claridad, mucho menos las grandes cantidades del elemento entrando a la piscina.

¿Por qué, si estaba vacía? ¿Por qué activar el servicio en la noche, en pleno enfrentamiento?

Ah, sí, porque ella lo había pedido. Porque la arena es un soluto y el agua, un solvente. La arena rendiría homenaje al agua, realizando un montón de halagos y doblegándose a su voluntad. Y ahí es cuando terminaría todo.

Sintió una magia conocida pulular el ambiente. No era la de Li, quien con su espada y la barrera activada mantenía las masas del soluto lejos de ellos. Ni tampoco sus guardianes, quienes ahora no podían acercarse para evitar perder otra vez la fuente de poder. Era Clow, no, era Eriol, junto con otra más débil, pero cálida y conocida.

Una ola, esta vez de agua, arrasó con las manos que apresarían a los guardianes. Mojó todo a su paso, incluyendo a la pareja, haciéndolos sentir más pesados de lo que ya se sentían. Al fin la arena dejó de moverse, y con esto, Cerberos escarbó con facilidad y esperó a que Yue sacara la carta, la malnacida carta que se parecía a las de su dueña.

Divisó con dificultad a la persona que actuó con Eriol. Era Fei Mei. Nunca la había visto manipular magia y se veía complacida. Una sonrisa circundaba su rostro hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, siendo cogida por la reencarnación de Clow. Debía estar exhausta. Vio a Spinel Sun llevarla en su lomo a casa, para ser atendida.

–¿Puedes levantarte?

Respondió con un leve cabeceo

–Bien, aguarda un segundo –su voz se perdió al percibir una luz, esta vez anaranjada, a unos pasos de ellos–. Quédate aquí. Iré a ver qué es.

Se aseguró que la castaña quedara consciente y fuera de peligro antes de dirigirse a la inusual luz. Sakura, además de eso, notó un pequeño espiral de arena formarse, adquiriendo una forma puntiaguda con la consistencia suficiente para…

–Shaoran, ¡espera!

… atravesar un cuerpo.

Cogió la espada del chico y corrió hacia él. Xiao Lang volteó alarmado, para después sentir uno de sus brazos apegarlo a su diminuto cuerpo mientras el otro blandía la espada contra un enemigo, para él, invisible. Sintió a los segundos granos de arena caer encima de él y de la recién desmayada chica. Cuando se agachó, notó a su lado dos papeles con cortes diagonales, que formarían uno solo. En uno de esos se leía en kanji: arena.

Los guardianes llegaron alarmados. El joven les explicó que debía haber más de esas cartas, como la que estaba cortada y la que tenía Yue en sus manos. Ubicó a Sakura en el lomo de Cerberos para que este la llevara a casa.

Con el guardián de la Luna se dispuso a buscar los inusuales brillos que eran testimonio de la presencia de esas cartas, reuniendo en su totalidad cinco.

Cinco cartas mágicas con presencias diferentes entre sí.

* * *

Daba la casualidad que, justo cuando la chiquilla japonesa y el reaparecido y afamado mago se dejaron ver, la Casa de uno de los más importantes clanes en el último milenio fuera atentada por una magia desconocida. Daba la coincidencia que la misma chiquilla fuera quien tomara cartas en el asunto. Por último, daba el maldito hecho que, aun cuando todo apuntara a ellos como culpables, sentían una opresión en el pecho de juzgarlos al recordar la expresión abatida de la nipona cuando la ingresó su guardián, y los ánimos de esta y del inglés por mantener las masas de arena lo más alejado posible de los visitantes.

Pero eso no ameritaba a que ellos dejaran ver la simpatía por los jóvenes, exigiendo explicaciones cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado a los entes de poder: la honorable dama y su hijo, el jefe del clan.

–¡Tres muertes!, ¡¿quién responderá por esas tres muertes?!

–Que nos responda la jovencita y el mago Clow. Solo miren lo que hicieron, están conspirando en nuestra contra.

–¿Conspirando? Si fueron los que más arduo trabajo hicieron. Lo mejor es esperar a que la joven despierte y nos diga lo que ocurrió.

–O que respondan sus protectores.

–¿Notaron que detrás de las puertas había servicio de seguridad? ¡Qué locura!, es como si los estuvieran esperando…

–No teoricen algo tan dramático. Es verdad que es sospechoso, pero la familia Li siempre ha actuado de forma consciente, esta no es la excepción.

–Oh, no diría lo mismo después de lo de ayer. Si es que fueran inocentes –dijo, dejó salir una risa escéptica–, al menos algo tienen que estar escondiendo. Digo, se mostraron muy… cautelosos en toda la velada.

–Dejemos que Li responda. Para eso estamos acá, para aclarar lo sucedido.

Dejó de ver a los ancianos en su disputa y observó al líder de la familia Huang. Se acercaba a la treintena, quizá fue eso lo que ayudó a que ambos congeniaran, además de compartir algunos ideales y ser su apoyo en las primeras reuniones.

Repitió el discurso que se había hecho frente al espejo. Estaba preocupado, pues de su explicación sobre los sucesos y cómo lo tomara sobre todo el Concilio dependía el prestigio de su familia. Mencionó en pocas ocasiones a sus amigos, ya tenían suficiente con el espectáculo de ayer. Para encubrirlos, dijo que Fei Mei tuvo una premonición de algún ataque hacia la casa y se prepararon para cualquier caso. No mintió cuando dijo que no se esperaba algo semejante y lamentaba con sinceridad las pérdidas humanas y materiales (aún más las humanas, sin embargo, el Concilio se mostró algo apático al respecto). Dijo la verdad en cuanto a la reacción de la castaña, pues _casualmente_ se parecía a un ataque que recibió de Card Captor. La reencarnación de Clow contó con poca suerte, concluyendo los ancianos y algunos líderes que deberían estar pendientes a cualquier movimiento extraño del inglés.

Después de dos largas horas, al fin pudo ver la luz al final del túnel. Llegó a creer que su familia tendría represalias a largo plazo y que tanto Sakura como Hiraguizawa serían puestos en observación. Le pediría mucho a los cielos a partir de ahora para que esta fuera la única reunión sobre el incidente. Antes de dar por terminada la reunión extraoficial, se dio cuenta que cantó victoria muy rápido.

–No deberíamos sentirnos tan tranquilos –habló el anciano Huang, el tercer más respetado (o temible) de los diez–. Si pasó una vez al frente de nuestras narices, ¿qué nos asegura que vuelvan a atacar? Además que sigue sin convencerme, chiquillo, de la poca participación de la japonesa en todo esto.

Si los demás lo respetaban, por decir algo más liviano que temían, era porque habían vivido en carne propia las drásticas decisiones de Huang. Menos mal su hijo mayor, Mao, actual líder de la familia, era diferente; auguraba un buen futuro para la familia en cuanto su progenitor se marchara a descansar. Xiao Lang no se dispuso a bajar la cabeza o chorrearse en explicaciones y súplicas.

–¿Qué sugiere entonces? Además de las medidas que ya votamos.

En la reunión habían acordado que lo preferible era evitar cualquier evento hasta nuevo aviso, cuando las intenciones del desconocido enemigo se esclarecieran un poco, para poder proteger a los integrantes de sus clanes respectivos, además de la región que debían proteger como uno de los deberes de la UHO. Por otro lado, esta vez para aplacar los ánimos, le exigieron al clan Li que sus protegidos tenían que hacer parte del Círculo de Magia de Oriente, así formaban un puente de comunicación –y vigilancia– hacia ellos.

Sin contar que la familia Li se comprometió a restaurar económicamente los daños ocasionados a sus invitados, a pesar de haber sido un ataque, ni tampoco la detallada hoja de vida que pedían de la maestra y la reencarnación de Clow y sus familiares.

No, el viejo y decrépito Huang tenía que agregar algo más.

–Nos comentó que ellos se trasladarían a Japón, ¿verdad? Me preocupa que la estancia de ellos allá comprometa a la región o a ellos mismos, aunque, si no hubo alguna alarma en Londres, es porque han de ser muy cuidadosos. Sin embargo –puntualizó para todos–, después de lo sucedido, nada nos asegura eso.

Comenzó a sudar. Cualquier sugerencia que saliera de su boca era para tener todos los sentidos abiertos. Los demás escuchaban atentos, a la espera de lo que Huang tuviera que decir.

–A pesar de que ese par se una formalmente al Círculo de Magia de Oriente de Jóvenes Hechiceros, líderes y ejemplo a seguir para sus familiares, nada nos asegura que se comuniquen con nosotros –todos murmuraron respuestas afirmativas y conspirativas, agrandando la sonrisa del viejo Huang–. Joven Li –se acercó–, ¿le causaría molestias volver a tierra nipona con el mismo motivo de hace nueve años?

–¿A Japón? –preguntó dudoso. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

–Es una buena sugerencia, Huang –dijo el Jefe del Concilio que participaba solo cuando veía necesario. A él sí le tenía un gran respeto, pues en sus dos años de convivir con él, se daba cuenta de la gran sabiduría que poseía, a pesar de que este solo escuchara y participara poco. El honorable Tzao hablaba cuando lo veía necesario, la mitad de veces para llamar la atención y reanudar el tema, y la otra para dar su punto de vista en cuanto alguna decisión, teniendo en cuenta que la palabra final la tenía él–. Después de todo, lo ideal es terminar lo que alguna vez se empezó. ¿Verdad que sí, heredero de los Li?

Otra característica particular del honorable Tzao era su constante juego de palabras y adivinanzas premonitoras. De vez en cuando lanzaba uno al aire, a veces sin dirigirlo a alguna persona en especial. Los inexpertos en su trato dejaban que esta entrara por un oído y saliera por el otro, pero los más allegados memorizaban sus oraciones a puño y letra, esperando entenderlas algún día. Cuando el juego de palabras era dirigido al grupo, ya sea al Concilio o al Círculo o ambos, era más fácil llegar a la respuesta. Cuando tenía un destinatario predilecto, quienes llegaran a entenderlo eran considerados una leyenda.

* * *

Cuatro horas después del incidente, la Casa Li seguía sin descansar. En el jardín, encima de la arena húmeda, ubicaron una carpa con función de enfermería para tratarlos adecuadamente. Algunos ya capacitados ayudaron a atender a los heridos, mientras otros, con los demás miembros de su familia asegurados, comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hoteles, no sin antes aceptar las recapituladas disculpas de todos los integrantes de la casa. Así, algunas familias ya se habían ido, y otras seguían en el techo del clan.

Sakura observaba desde el segundo piso por la ventana de su cuarto. La dama Ieran le sugirió guardar reposo y permanecer encerrada para evitar una conmoción mayor. Eran conscientes de que la mayoría la culpaba del incidente. Le habría gustado arreglar el malentendido, hacer algo para recompensarlos por su metedura de pata, a pesar de que sus amigos ya le habían dicho que la culpa no era suya.

Su hermano llamó horas antes para asegurar que todo estaba bien. Terminó contándole todo, como había hecho días atrás, de lo ocurrido hasta ahora, aunque menguando las cosas. De haberle dicho la verdad, como que sería la supuesta estratega (en papel del Rey blanco), que en la organización china de pacotilla, en palabras de Touya, había traidores o que ahora las familias de Asia le tenían mayor recelo por el ataque con arena de ayer, el mayor la habría confinado en su casa quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, intentando protegerla de un peligro en el que estaba metida hasta los huesos.

A cada rato, cuando sentía movimiento al lado de la puerta, esperaba que fuera Eriol o Xiao Lang con noticias. Sus guardianes y el mago se habían aventurado a una charla que, al parecer, aún no tenía acababa. El caso de Li era parecido, aunque juzgando por las familias que se retiraban, ya habían finalizado.

Cuando estaban sobrevolando las dunas para acercarse a la luz violácea, que ahora sabía era el brillo de una carta, Kero le comentó que era el mismo olor que desprendía la anterior. Sin embargo, más tarde Yue haría caer esa hipótesis cuando afirmó que cada carta tenía una presencia distinta. Eriol los escuchó con atención, para después preguntarle a ella qué opinaba al respecto.

–Hasta ahora no he podido sentir lo mismo que en los sueños –dijo insegura. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando reparó que sus guardianes habían sentido _algo_ por lo menos. Ella, en contraste, solo había sentido el pavor y la cólera que le transmitían sus cartas.

Momentos antes de invocar a Shadow, le preguntó si quería correr el riesgo a la carta. Esta respondió que sí, que estaba dispuesta hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por supuesto, Sakura hizo caso omiso a lo anterior, atemorizada por el bienestar de Shadow, desactivándola antes de concluir el hechizo.

Escuchó dos golpes en la puerta pidiendo permiso. Dejó salir un "adelante", que creyó que su visitante no había escuchado, hasta que vio entrar a Xue por la puerta. Resopló frustrada.

–¿Por qué siempre recibo ese trato de tu parte, Sakurita? –preguntó antes de sentarse frente a ella, al lado de la ventana–. Deberías estar agradecida con tu salvador.

Sintió sus mejillas, orejas y la parte baja de la nuca enrojecer. Tenía razón, él fue en su búsqueda, eso explicaba su apuro para traerla a Hong Kong. Se disculpó torpemente y se acomodó otra vez en el respaldo del asiento, esta vez con una actitud más dispuesta para con Xue.

–No, tranquila. –Soltó una pequeña risa–. Es mi culpa que tengas una actitud tan desconfiada conmigo.

Recordó cómo, al conocerlo, tenía una actitud peor que la de Touya o la de Kero cuando aún no se llevaban bien. Mantenía molestándola mientras Xiao Lang estaba lejos, coqueteándole a pesar que a esa edad la diferencia era notoria y poniéndole muchos sobrenombres; después se le fue un poco la mano y comenzó con bromas más pesadas, hasta terminar con comentarios algo denigrantes sobre su magia. Mostrarse huraña era normal, pensaba Xue, con ese comportamiento tan infantil de él a sus dieciséis.

–Sí, es tu culpa –recalcó, cómicamente el chino sintió la palabra atravesarle el pecho como una flecha–. ¿Cómo están las cosas abajo?

–Pues… –suspiró antes de iniciar–, los más graves tienen los ojos irritados y les hicieron una limpieza en los oídos para extraer la arena –dijo sardónico–; ya se han ido como unas cuatro o seis familias, si no recuerdo mal, y lo que más escuché fue alabanzas a tu persona, Sak…

Fue interrumpido por la risa de la castaña careciente de humor.

–Bueno, no alcancé a escuchar las sátiras y maldiciones que lanzaron en nuestra contra, si lo pones de ese modo…

–Sigues sin decirme algo. Lo sé. –con una sonrisa triste bajó la mirada al jardín.

–Hubo tres muertes, Sakura. Era inevitable.

Inevitable. Tanto se había apegado a esa palabra, con el esfuerzo de hacerse creer que sus decisiones tenían un buen propósito. ¿En serio todo esto era inevitable? ¿Acaso, de no haber hecho otra elección, las cosas no habrían salido diferente? Una simple acción podría haberlos salvado; una simple palabra podría haber hecho que fuera todavía feliz con Shaoran; una simple decisión podría no haber desencadenado tantas desgracias. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas, en vano, como todo lo que hacía. Quizá lo que pasara en el futuro sí era inevitable, consecuencia de sus actos egoístas.

Escuchó a Xue decir palabras de aliento para animarla, para que dejara de llorar. Lo vio dudar entre acercarse o darle su espacio, haciendo esto último. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se desplomó. ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable de esas muertes? Ella sabía que iban en su búsqueda desde hacía tiempo y seguía sin actuar porque, según, aún no era tiempo.

Entonces, ¿cuándo, Sakura? ¿Cuándo tomarás responsabilidad y dejarás de causar desgracias? ¿Cuándo aceptarás la culpa y admitirás tu destino, el destino que sabe esa bruja, para que cesen esas muertes por tu causa? Sabes la respuesta, sabes el remedio, pero te niegas, ¡oh, niña necia!, a llevarlo a cabo, porque eres cruel e infantil y egoísta, y prefieres que el mundo y sus habitantes (habitantes que intentas imaginarlos sin cara y nombre) sufran un poco más, mientras desesperada buscas una solución que no existe.

Xue dijo que la alabaron. ¡Ja!, pues no le creía. ¿Cómo pretender alabar a quien conoce la cura de todos sus males, pero prefiere callar por su propio beneficio? Ah, verdad, eso pasa a menudo, así que está bien. Que lleguen las alabanzas que quiera, se dijo, a ver si termina con lo que empezó.

Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.


	7. Silence Años de secretos

**_¡No saben cuánto lo siento! La excusa típica de siempre: el colegio :( , pero en serio que he estado muy atareada. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones, será más fácil actualizar, bellezas n.n_**

 ** _Les traigo un capítulo largo. El más largo hasta ahora._**

 ** _Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que dije que en este capítulo iban a aparecer algunos personajes? Vale, ahí los tienen._**

 ** _PD: ¿les gustan las frases?_**

 **7\. Silence. Años de secretos.**

 _"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti". -Friedrich Nietzsche._

–No puedo creer que no estés de acuerdo.

Su interlocutora no respondió. Se tragó un suspiro exasperado y continuó empacando ropa, lo suficiente para dos semanas; el resto se enviaría en cajas. Ese pensamiento lo detuvo por unos segundos. Volvería a Tomoeda, otra vez como estudiante y a cumplir una misión del Concilio, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Nunca sería otra vez lo mismo. Continuó con su tarea hasta que, ya harto, se volteó hacia su madre.

–¿Qué es lo que te incomoda, madre? Pareciera que en serio no estás nada feliz con que vuelva a Tomoeda –le dijo incrédulo.

–Es que no lo estoy, Xiao Lang, pero si consideras prudente vivir en Tomoeda en función de informante, respeto tus decisiones.

–No es solo por eso, madre…

Le interrumpió.

–No enredes los asuntos del clan con tus problemas personales, Xiao Lang –dijo severa–. Aunque sean ellos, y aunque me pese, aceptaste la misión con todas las condiciones; cúmplelas.

En respuesta, asintió con la cabeza. Ieran se acercó a su hijo, acarició su mejilla y dulcificó su mirada, y dijo:

–Lo que menos quiero es que resulten heridos.

El joven reposó su mejilla en la cálida mano de su madre, le sonrió de vuelta, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una desazón ante la connotación de su frase.

–No pasará, madre. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

Miró por enésima vez sus manos y el dije del Báculo de la Estrella en ellas. Había quedado debilitado después de la pasada tormenta de arena, aunque no como la otra vez con Fire y Winter; las cartas poco a poco recuperaban su energía vital. Evitaba mirar a su compañero de vuelo. Después de la reunión con los ancianos del Concilio, Shaoran convocó a todos en el estudio y dio el veredicto. Aunque quiso negarse al escrutinio que debía someterse su familia por todas las faltas que había cometido en esos años, tanto el joven como la honorable dama le aseguraron que esa información sería confidencial y solo el jefe del Concilio y, por supuesto, el clan Li, tendrían acceso a ella. Sin embargo, fue muy diferente cuando dieron la noticia de que Shaoran iría a vivir a Tomoeda; Eriol fue más prudente y evitó hacer algún comentario, pero ella… no tanto. Intentó hacerlo desistir con bastante ánimo y argumentó varias posiciones de por qué debería quedarse en Hong Kong.

Como verán, él estaba al frente de ella, por lo que fue un rotundo fracaso.

Observó de reojo al ambarino. Estaba dormido, se veía tan sereno así, tan guapo. Tragó en seco al ser consciente de sus pensamientos.

Detuvo su mirada en cada integrante del jet Li. Eriol no le había dirigido la palabra en los dos días además de lo necesario, le daba razones suficientes para creer que estaba enojado con ella, ignorándolo de vuelta. Los ingleses tenían fama de ser caballeros y conversadores; este no daba crédito a sus raíces al fingir ver el paisaje por la ventanilla. Desvió su mirada a Nakuru, unos asientos más allá, muy ocupada hablando con Yukito sobre la película que estaba viendo, y este lo estaba con la comida de alta clase. Lo mismo estaban haciendo Kero y Spi, el segundo más mesurado que el primero. Tomoyo leía al otro lado del pasillo, al frente de Hiraguizawa, de vez en cuando compartían una que otra palabra. Observó a su acompañante al frente, el joven Li, sin detenerse demasiado contemplándolo, azorada por los recuerdos de su pequeña discusión.

–¿Por qué tenías que viajar a Japón, Shaoran? –susurró contra la ventanilla.

–¿Por qué no?

Se contrajo más al asiento al verse descubierta. El sonrojo se acentuó más si era posible. Shaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír, la cara de la castaña se le hizo muy familiar.

–Ya te dije allá en China mis razones para que no vinieras a _supervisarnos._ –Cruzó los brazos–. Porque es obvio que es un pedido del Concilio.

–Y también del Círculo, al cual ahora perteneces –objetó–. Aunque de todas formas estaba pensando en venir… –dejó el comentario en el aire a propósito, detallando la incomodidad de la castaña, cuyas mejillas sonrosadas se le hacían una imagen de lo más cautivadora.

–Ay, no saben cuánto me alegro de verlos así. –Una risa cantarina, junto con un flash, delataron a la persona–. En serio, ¡es que se ven tan monos! Li, ¿te comenté que me entusiasmé con la línea masculina? ¡Ay, no digas nada! No es necesario, con solo verlos ya se me ocurrieron miles de diseños para la linda Sakurita y el guapo Shaoran, a la luz de la luna, quizá en la torre de Tokio o el Templo Tsukimine, en ese lago tan lindo donde… ¿acaso no capturaron a una carta allí? Bueno, en fin, tendremos mucho tiempo para recapitular las hazañas de los _Card Captors_ , ¿no lo crees, Kero-chan? –El aludido asintió animado–. Oh, y además que se suma la presencia del joven Eriol y Spi…

–¡No te olvides de mí, linda Tomoyo! –gritó Nakuru entusiasmada.

–Sí, sí, definitivamente, tendré mucho trabajo apenas lleguemos a Tomoeda. ¡Sin contar que debes probarte toda la ropa que confeccioné en tu ausencia, Sakurita! Además de esto… y esto otro… y…

–Me gustaría también trabajar con ustedes –participó Yukito.

Sakura fue a callarlo antes de seguir alimentando el fulgor de su prima, mas era demasiado tarde. Ahora creía ver en Tomoyo algo parecido a estrellas deslumbrar en sus ojos, además de abrazar la cámara y bailar una especie de vals en el pasillo, mientras se imaginaba vaya a saber qué diseños extravagantes y fantásticos esta vez; la escuchó murmurar algo de volver a ver a la valiente Card Captor en sus aventuras mágicas y tener que actualizar su sistema para ediciones y animaciones.

–Es bueno ver a la señorita Tomoyo de tan buen humor –dijo Eriol.

–Sí, bueno… Estaba algo preocupada de que lo del sábado la hubiera perjudicado en algo.

–Ya ves, el ánimo de Daidouji está por las nubes –dijo Li–. Esperen… ¿me llamó por mi nombre? –preguntó extrañado.

Negó Eriol divertido: –Te dijo _guapo Shaoran_. –Este casi cae de bruces–. Si yo opinara al respecto, lo tomarías mal, así que –se dirigió a la castaña–, ¿qué piensas sobre eso?

–Ah, ¿yo? –Se señaló, a lo que ellos asintieron la cabeza, uno de los dos sonrojado y a la expectativa–. Este, pues… creo que…

–¡Que es un mocoso! Eso es lo que es –respondió por ella Kero.

–¿Qué has dicho, bola peluda?

El ánimo en los viajeros siguió avivándose. Tomoyo, Yukito y Nakuru se metieron de lleno en una conversación, mientras Kero y Li volvieron a sus casuales disputas. Spi los miraba sin ganas de intervenir, de vez en cuando prestando atención a la otra charla.

–Deberías estar feliz.

–Tú eres el menos apropiado para decir eso –enfurruñó–. O… quizá algo, pero… Pero todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora habría sido en vano y…

–Puede que no sea tan así –la interrumpió–. Puede que esta sea la oportunidad que esperábamos, Sakura, ya sea para alejarse o regresar definitivamente –hizo un puntapié en la última palabra.

–Eriol, no te entiendo. –Lo observó con los ojos verdes centelleando, lo que más temía, desconcierto y desconfianza.

A pedido de la castaña la había instruido para que se apañara en captar indirectas o señales que delataran a su interlocutor. También la maestría de aparentar, de fingir, de conversar con fluidez y responder de forma esquiva; le enseñó el truco de ese halo de misterio que siempre tenía en sus conversaciones, a escoger las palabras y gestos idóneos y a observar, a leer entre líneas, a ver más allá solo con sus sentidos terrenales. Meses después concluyó que, a menos que la maestra de cartas en serio se dedicara en ello, sus resultados serían poco visibles.

–Tienes que aprovechar –dijo mientras vigilaba que aparentemente nadie estuviera prestando atención, acercándose en un gesto que podía ser malinterpretado– que Li estará cerca nuestro para que vean tus dotes actorales, querida Sakura. –Se posicionó detrás suyo, alzando los mechones lo suficiente para que su nariz rozara ese hueco entre su oreja y el inicio de su mandíbula–. Para el momento decisivo, Li lo pensará dos veces antes de… –habló muy cerca de su oído– ya sabes.

Devolvió sus pasos y la observó. Su mirada estaba gacha y sus mejillas, intactas. Eriol agudizó sus ojos, le alzó la barbilla para mirarla fijamente.

–No puedes dudar ahora. Recuerda que tú fuiste quien escogió este camino. –Por un momento, en los ojos azules pareció ver algo parecido a la tristeza–. Nosotros labramos nuestro futuro.

* * *

Recordando la promesa que le hizo al inepto mensajero del mocoso, se encaminó al Templo Tsukimine. Nunca se había interesado en entablar mayor cercanía con Kaho Mizuki, además del trato necesario, hasta ese momento. Le había avisado minutos antes de su presencia, temía que había llegado muy temprano.

De seguir teniendo el don de _ver el mundo con otros ojos_ , ese que le permitía sentir cosas, por decirlo de un modo, mágicas, habría sentido a la sacerdotisa mucho antes de escuchar sus pasos detrás de él. Con una señal, Kaho le indicó que le siguiera, a lo que él accedió lo más dócil que su personalidad le permitía.

Se detuvieron en una fuente. En el firmamento veía la tímida luna apenas asomándose y el otro astro, retirándose por el occidente. ¿De qué forma iniciar la charla? ¿Ir al grano y terminar rápido el asunto? o ¿tantear un poco para ver si sacaba algo más de información?

–¿Hay alguna forma de recuperar mi poder?

Ya ven, fue al grano, aunque sin pretender lo otro. Kaho lo observó con una expresión impasible, negándole después de forma leve.

–Desde el momento en que aceptaste cederlo al guardián de la Luna conocías la respuesta. Estás dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Oh, vaya, creyó escoger la primera opción y terminó combinándolas. Se vio descubierto, retiró la mirada ofuscado y replanteó su pregunta.

–Me preocupa Sakura. A pesar de, con el tiempo, haberme recuperado un poco, ¿de qué servirá si no puedo protegerla? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

–Ella ya sabe protegerse sola y cuenta con otros que están dispuestos a darlo todo, Touya –objetó enternecida.

–Pensé en estos días que –la ignoró–, a lo que sea que se esté enfrentando, tiene mucho que ver con nosotros. No, no a ese _nosotros_ –dijo antes que ella volviera a contradecirle–, sino a la familia. "Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable". _Hitzusen_. Pero…

–Pero este es construido por el ayer, vivido en el ahora y labrado para el mañana –completó su idea–. Ya entiendo por dónde vas. Cuando acepté la tarea que me encomendó Eriol, también me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué ella? Debe haber un hilo que conecte todo, porque eso también es _Hitzusen_.

El varón asintió. Se veía aliviado de saberse entendido; desde pequeño tenía esa pregunta, ¿por qué yo?, que se guardaba para no preocupar a sus familiares, excepto con una persona, aunque esta no viviera lo suficiente para responder todas sus cuestiones existenciales. Creyó que la explicación estaba dada cuando se enteró que su papá también aplicaba para reencarnación de Clow, sin embargo, esta tenía un punto débil, pues a su padre le habían repartido la magia hace poco.

–¿Eres capaz de conocer la procedencia de la magia de una persona? –lanzó al fin la pregunta, cuando cada uno ya se había sumido en sus cavilaciones.

–¿Te refieres a la de Sakura o la tuya?

–Ambas –respondió con premura.

–Haré todo lo posible. Creo que podré tener un poco de ayuda de una conocida. –Intentó tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

Le agradeció su tiempo una vez terminaron de hablar; se excusó con que tenía que recibir a su hermana en el aeropuerto, llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Para su molestia, Kaho le pidió que la esperara para poder acompañarlo. Aún si se negara, esta hallaría el modo de ir, terminando desorientada en algún punto de la carretera, rememorando la poca capacidad de la de cabellos rojizos para memorizar calles.

–Irás a recibir al inglés.

–Oh, vamos, Touya. No te refieras así de él –lo reprendió–, si hasta podría ser tu tío.

El moreno gruñó por lo bajo. Con dificultad reconocía para sí mismo que extrañaba la actitud burlesca y relajada de Kaho. La extraña amistad entre ellos había quedado suspendida tras la ida de su hermana, pues esta había entrenado en el templo en su tercer año de secundaria antes de partir a Inglaterra, donde prosiguió sus prácticas mágicas con Eriol.

"Con quien podría ser tu tío, otro mocoso y de ascendencia inglesa", se burló. A pesar de todo, reconocía que había hecho buen trabajo, siendo testigo de la avanzada capacidad mágica de su hermana y cómo se veía recuperada de algo que parecía imposible, aunque sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo y que seguía albergando sentimientos por el chino. Con hastío murmuró algo sobre unas malditas cartas que aparecieron cada mes en el buzón de su casa, de mensajería china. Todas ellas terminaron en un cajón, olvidados a la espera de su dueña, quien seguro cuando volviera del país vecino se encargaría de hacer lo mismo que vio en el desayuno hace una semana: incinerarlas. Se regocijó ante la idea.

Kaho, entretanto, se cuestionó por la salud de su conocida y el esposo de esta: la pitonisa Lixue y el gallardo y joven jefe de clan Huang, Mao. Ambos habían salido ilesos del incidente, gracias a los cielos, y según le comentó la china horas atrás, Sakura había desempeñado un excelente papel.

"Lixue será un gran apoyo para Sakura, aunque me preocupa que sea mejor que yo o Eriol juntos en eso de mantener un secreto", pensó con una sonrisa, desmintiendo su supuesto sentir.

–Cuando sonríes es porque sabes algo que los demás no.

Le sorprendió la voz del trigueño.

–Casi siempre sonrío, Touya –rio ante su ocurrencia.

–Por eso lo digo.

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes (y criaturas mágicas) arribó al país cuando el cielo ya era nocturno. A lo lejos apreciaron cuatro figuras adultas: dos padres, un hermano y una vieja amiga. A pesar de la insistencia de los mayores para cenar, Hiraguizawa y Li se negaron; hubo unos que estuvieron en desacuerdo con la negativa (entiéndase Nakuru y Cerberos).

–Oh, los tres compartirán piso, ya veo –dijo Sonomi, los jóvenes se extrañaron–. Deben estar cansados. Será en otra ocasión, entonces. Buenas noches, chicos –se despidió, con su prima en segundo grado sobrina fue más efusiva–. Señorita Mizuki, Fujitaka –al último le regaló un asentimiento con la cabeza, que fue correspondido con una sonrisa.

–No sabía que Li viviría con ustedes –comentó Tomoyo antes de seguir los pasos de su madre.

–Te equivocas –corrigió Li–. ¡Se equivocan! –se dirigió a todos esta vez–, estaba pensando en pasar la noche en un hotel y luego conseguir apartamento.

–Qué lástima, porque yo no tendría problemas en convivir contigo, Li –se lamentó Eriol con su característica sonrisa. Su aparente prima apoyó su idea, entusiasta de tener al apuesto chino en el mismo piso.

–No quisiera incomodarte, Hiraguizawa –siseó.

–Si gusta, puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que consiga un apartamento, joven Li.

Los compañeros de vivienda del que habló quisieron negarse. Sin embargo, sabían que de hacerlo quedarían en una situación comprometedora.

–Ah, no, este… tampoco me gustaría incomodarlos –balbuceó apenado de negarle algo al amable hombre, a quien admiraba por su profesión como arqueólogo.

–Al contrario, su estancia será bien recibida, ¿verdad, hija?

A veces uno podía confundirse con el señor Fujitaka, pues parecía que tuviera un entendimiento superior de las relaciones que ocurrían alrededor y, al mismo tiempo, que era inconsciente de esto. Segundos antes, Sakura le negaba al chino con la cabeza, nerviosa de saberle en el mismo techo que ella, pero al parecer tendría que dar el brazo a torcer. Su hermano también bufó frustrado. Ojalá su padre no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, porque de descubrirlo, no juraría controlarse frente a Li.

–Por supuesto. Hace rato no vienes a casa, Shaoran –mintió con descaro.

Los cinco restantes se mostraban entretenidos ante el show. La dulce Tomoyo –y de naturaleza parecida al del inglés– se despidió de todos, dándole palabras de ánimo y una que otra burla bien disimulada a su mejor amiga, lo mismo que una última mirada al ambarino, quien tampoco se veía entusiasta. Ofreció a Eriol y a Nakuru llevarlos hasta su nuevo hogar, a lo que estos accedieron gustosos.

–Te llevaré en la moto –dijo Touya a Kaho, aun con una vena sobresaliente por los últimos eventos. Se despidió de los restantes, dirigiéndole su mirada especial a Li con un mensaje claro: advertencia–. Creí que te irías con el inglés.

–¿Qué te dije de referirte así de él? Además, está cansado y no sería adecuado…

La voz de ambos se perdió en la lejanía, apoyado por el bullicio de las demás personas en el aeropuerto. Al final el grupo se cogió rumbo al auto del hombre mayor, donde al fin Kero pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

–¿Y tus maletas? –preguntó extrañado al joven al ver solo una valija de mano parecido al de su hija.

–Traerán el resto cuando pueda establecerme.

–Ya veo. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace rato no tenía noticias tuyas –le preguntó mientras acomodaba las demás valijas en la cajuela del carro

–Bien, gracias –respondió ayudándole–, ya terminé los estudios y estoy pensando en… –fue interrumpido por la castaña.

–Shaoran, él lo sabe todo desde la vez en que derroté a Eriol para cambiar las cartas –comentó incómoda. Una de sus manos sostenía la chaqueta del joven, en un intento por llamar su atención. La retiró antes de que él se diera por enterado.

–Ah, vale… Pues estoy aquí a pedido del Concilio y, como condición, dije que estudiaría la carrera que quisiera mientras estuviera aquí –fue directo. Tanto Sakura como las identidades falsas de sus guardianes rieron nerviosos, se excedió con el nivel de sinceridad.

–Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Qué estudiará mientras tanto, jefe de clan? –sorprendió a todos con esa afirmación. Entró al carro antes de recibir la respuesta, siendo imitado por el resto.

Tendría que revisar más tarde las cartas que envió la UHO en su ausencia, se dijo Sakura.

–Pues, esto… Yo… siempre me interesó la arqueología, así que… Me pongo en su cuidado, señor Kinomoto.

–Lo mismo digo, muchacho.

–¿Qué hiciste mientras tanto, Shaoran? El calendario de Hong Kong está muy influenciado por UK, supongo que salimos contemporáneos –preguntó al tiempo en que salían del aeropuerto.

–Aplicar algunas funciones como jefe y líder. El año pasado se celebró la ceremonia oficial y tuve una agenda ocupada hasta finales de octubre –respondió a Sakura restándole importancia–. ¿Y tú?

–Me tomé un pequeño descanso, a decir verdad…

–¡Mentira! Estuvo entrenando y estudiando satisfactoriamente, como una digna Card Master –le contradijo Kero, hinchándose de orgullo e ignorando los reclamos tímidos de Sakura.

–Además de trabajar un poco y estudiar algo de francés –continuó Fujitaka igual de pleno que el guardián, la mirada centrada en el camino.

–¿Y ya pensaste en qué estudiar? –preguntó interesado.

–Licenciatura en historia y humanidades –respondió la castaña en un hilo de voz.

Las protestas de Sakura continuaron, siendo aplacadas por una charla trivial entre los hombres. En más de una ocasión sintió la mirada de Shaoran y en otras fue ella quien la retiró, ofuscada de los halagos que recibió del mismo después de conocer lo que había hecho en el último semestre. Cuando ya todo se hubo calmado y faltaba poco para llegar a casa, comentó Yukito alegre a los jóvenes:

–Irán a la misma facultad.

–¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Ni hablar que irás a estudiar con ese mocoso, Sakura! ¡Me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego!

–¿Por qué siempre te metes, muñeco de felpa? –dijo hastiado.

–También podría preguntarte lo mismo, chiquillo. –Lanzó rayos con su mirada, Li no se quedó atrás.

–Se dan cuenta que están peleando frente a papá, ¿cierto?

En respuesta, los hombres de personalidades parecidas rieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó antes que los rayos del sol iluminaran su cuarto. Encontró su puerta entreabierta, mínimo Kero ya se encontraba abajo comiendo. Bajó con una sencilla blusa y un short, sin caer en cuenta del reciente huésped.

–Tengo que reconocer que posees dotes culinarias, mocoso –escuchó la voz de su hermano a mitad de las escaleras. Estaban en la cocina–. Al menos mejores que el monstruo.

–Te oí, Touya. Y no te refieras a Shaoran como mocoso. –Le dio una colleja a su hermano, era lo más rápido que podía hacer por el momento, en vez de la patada en la canilla–. Buenos días –sonrió, los demás respondieron el saludo. Tomó el vaso de jugo que estaba en su puesto y uno de los platos–. Estaré en el sótano. Desayunaré más tarde –les regaló una sonrisa, retirándose con rapidez.

–Oye, Sakurita… –voló detrás de ella su guardián.

Los demás se quedaron intrigados ante el actuar de la joven.

Entretanto, la de actuar extraño se encerró con la criatura. Tropezó en los escalones al caer en cuenta que Li la había visto con shorts cortos y una blusa holgada. Se recompuso y le contó de sus planes a Kero, a lo que este accedió encantado, comenzando a limpiar el sótano y adecuarlo para los planes de la castaña. Debió de haberlo hecho antes, aprovechando sus semanas de descanso con su familia, pero no se le ocurrió la idea. Esta llegó Hong Kong después de meditar bien los sucesos, concluyendo que tenía que comenzar a apuntar las pistas y demás cosas que los acercaran a la bruja de identidad desconocida. Con ayuda de un poco de magia reacomodó los estantes, de tal forma que estos quedaran pegados a la pared y ahí acomodaron todos los libros, dejando libre gran parte de la habitación. Luego, recicló uno de los corchos de su papá, donde ya se imaginaba con muchos chinches pegando fotos, posts-its, uniéndolos con hilos, entre otras cosas que había visto en series detectivescas.

Cuando estaban cerca de finalizar, sintió un repiqueteo en la puerta. La abrió encontrándose con Shaoran y una bandeja de comida.

–Tu papá y hermano fueron a trabajar, y Yukito hace poco se fue a su casa. Me encargaron tu cuidado –explicó con un leve sonrojo que se le contagió a Sakura, con mayor intensidad. Entró cuando esta le dio el permiso–. Vaya, quedó bastante bien. Me asombré cuando te vi bajar tan temprano.

–Oh, bueno… Fue una costumbre que se pegó en Londres con ayuda de diez alarmas, tres guardianes y tres personas –enumeró riendo. El ambarino se le unió.

–Al menos recuerden mi presencia –replicó Kero–. Si eso era todo, ya te puedes ir, niño.

Murmuró sátiras hacia el muñeco por lo bajo mientras ponía la bandeja en el escritorio. Estaba dispuesto a retirarse, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Sakura esquivó su mirada.

–Oye, ¿esto es…? –dejó la pregunta sin terminar cuando vio otra de las hojas clavadas en el corcho. Repitió el mismo gesto varias veces antes de dirigirse a la castaña–. Sakura, esto… desde cuándo tú…

–Desde hace cuatro años, es obvio. A los meses, la información fue acumulándose cada vez más rápido. Esas cajas del rincón son lo que traje de Londres –señaló, eran en total tres– y los libros de allá son los que he estudiado desde que me convertí en Card Master, después de la captura de The Void.

En manos de Shaoran y en el corcho estaban distintas hojas de diversos tamaños y colores, algunas rasgadas y con caligrafía casi cursiva, muestra de haber sido apuntadas con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo. Había información de la que él no tenía ni idea, como que _se estima que es una mujer_ , relaciones lógicas entre los ataques mágicos no identificados, entre otros archivos que dejó de prestarles atención por encararla.

–Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de la gran falta que cometes guardando esto para ti? Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que has enviado en el correo.

Volteó a verlo desconcertada, la adrenalina estaba azorando su autonomía.

–¿Leías mi correo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

–Tenía qué. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo tengas tan oculto?

El guardián observaba en segundo plano. Sakura frunció el ceño

–¿Acaso tengo que contarte hasta qué comía en Inglaterra, Shaoran?!

–No puedo creer que estés comparando algo tan trivial con un puto ataque AMNI –vociferó agitando las manos.

–Bueno, si es que has leído mis correos, deberías saber lo justo –alzó la voz y dio un paso al frente, retándolo.

–¡Es que no entiendo por qué coño no me has contado esto si nosotros… –se vio interrumpido.

–¡Nosotros ya no somos nada! –gritó con los ojos cerrados. No se atrevió a abrirlos.

Shaoran dejó caer los hombros, expiró agotado.

–Exacto, por eso, lo mínimo que debes hacer es informar a una entidad mágica sobre los AMNI.

–Tu madre lo sabe y, por lo que veo, tú también.

–¿Sabe que le mentiste en las cartas y que hay mucho más que eso? –recriminó.

–Nunca le afirmé a tu madre que le enviara en cartas todo lo que sabía –ella respondía fría, distante.

–Hiraguizawa también –fue otra vez interrumpido.

–Él tampoco lo sabe –mintió–. Fue un error que vieras esto, Li. Pero podríamos solucionarlo si uniéramos nuestra información; tendríamos resultados más rápidos.

La miró sorprendido, sin reconocer a la joven frente a él. "Ojalá te rinda, Kinomoto", escupió con ironía, cerrando la puerta con un portazo, dejándolos solos.

La castaña se desplomó en la silla masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Sería más difícil de lo que creía, más difícil y doloroso. Sintió un tacto suave en su mano, encontrándose con los atentos ojitos negros de Kero, le dio una sonrisa lastimera.

–No le has mentido a nadie, Sakurita, ni tampoco has defraudado a la honorable dama –dijo con un gentil tono a su ama–. Si él se aleja de ti, los riesgos serán menores, o eso es lo que esperamos –susurró temiendo que pasara lo contrario–. Sakura, pase lo que pase, estaré ahí hasta el final.

–Incluso si… si termino convirtiéndome en un… ¿monstruo? –preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

–Ay, Sakurita, creí que ya lo habías asumido de tanto escucharlo del zopenco de tu hermano –se burló, sacando una tímida risa a la preocupada niña.

–Sabes que me refiero a otra cosa, Kero.

Después de buscar la mejor respuesta, terminó aceptando: –Incluso si…

En el otro lado de la casa, específicamente en la sala, el joven chino se paseaba enojado. Le parecía inaudito lo que había hecho Sakura, ¿cómo podía atreverse a…? Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás, espiando en las cartas de su madre. ¡Pero...! ¡Argh! Todo era culpa de Hiraguizawa, por supuesto, por él es que ella cambió tanto, por él dejó de ser la niña inocente que irradiaba felicidad y pasó a ser otra manipuladora de información. Todo lo hizo por él… y para él.

Tenía que informar a su madre de lo que alcanzó a leer. Que es una bruja, que es la responsable de cada ataque los últimos años y que, como siempre, la malnacida reencarnación de Clow tenía que ver más de lo que él admitiría jamás.

Hablando del rey de Roma, el susodicho se dejó ver acompañado de Daidouji, quienes cumplieron su palabra para ir por ambos castaños y dirigirse después a la universidad pública de Tomoeda, donde dentro de poco él compartiría facultad y, quizá clases, con la discípula del maestro del misterio y los secretos.

En toda la jornada se sintió la tensión en el cuarteto, de vez en cuando roto por Tomoyo, aunque él siempre se mantuvo ausente. Igual que cualquiera, tenía un límite, uno que con su persona especial era considerablemente tolerable, pero también finito.

* * *

En China, Beijín, dos adultos disfrutaban del tiempo en la recámara. Se estaban dando un descanso, bien merecido de por sí, debido a los últimos sucesos. La mujer de lacio cabello negro y ojos claros estaba acostada en el pecho del hombre, siendo mimada y demasiado callada para ser ella.

–Cariño, ¿sigues pensando en la charla con la sacerdotisa? –preguntó continuando la caricia–. O quizá en la Card Master.

–En nadie más que en ella, Mao. ¿Cuándo me darás su número? –Se levantó de golpe, interrogándolo con un mohín.

Mao, de cuerpo bien trabajado, cabello parecido al de su mujer pero más corto y ojos cobrizos, le respondió que tenía que esperar _pacientemente_ a que la dama Ieran llenara los formularios de los nuevos integrantes de la UHO.

–Aunque, conociéndote, _paciencia_ es algo que tienes bien desarrollado. ¿Cuánto has esperado por esto? ¿Unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, quizá?

–Más, querido Mao. Mucho más –dijo con un tinte de amargura–. Antes de decirle todo a Sakura, necesito volverme amiga de ella. Así… creo que tomará la información mejor –rio nerviosa, le asustaba que su futura amiga reaccionara mal.

–Sobre eso, ¿crees poder terminar el libro? Dijiste que, si la conocieras, todo sería más rápido.

–Rápido y poco gratificante –agregó–. Espero poder terminarlo a tiempo. Ese libro es esencial tanto para Sakura como para el joven Li.

–Con unas horas hablando con ella y ya tienes la confianza suficiente para referirte a ella por su nombre, ¿eh? –se burló del sonrojo de Lixue–. Yo también espero que puedas terminarlo a tiempo.

Lixue observó enternecida a su esposo. Desde que lo conoció a sus seis años le dijo que tenía una misión importante que cumplir, pero que desconocía cuál era. A los catorce, cuando este le confesó que gustaba de ella, tuvo que interrumpirle diciendo que no podía corresponderle por completo, pues había una persona de ojos verdes aguardando. Para cuando cumplió dieciséis comenzó a tener visones cada vez más nítidas de una niña alegre con tal característica. Y después de casarse, él con dieciocho años y ella, veinte, comenzó a levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada para seguir con el diario que había empezado de niña, el cual en ese entonces tenía unas pocas hojas escritas y guardaba recelosamente, incluso para su marido. Diez años habían pasado juntos, sintiéndose halagada y enormemente feliz de tener a un hombre tan comprensivo, paciente y amoroso como él.

–También te has encariñado con la joven Sakura, ¿verdad, amor? –le susurró con los ojos centelleando.

El aludido asintió tímido.

–Es normal cuando ella siempre fue tema de conversación desde que te conocí –se excusó–. Además, me preocupa el joven Li. Al menos la niña de ojos verdes tiene alguna idea de lo que se avecina, él no.

–Sakura le dirá todo en su tiempo –dijo en súplica, compartía la angustia por el ambarino–. Confío en ella. Como también confío en su familia.

–¿Estarás dispuesta a decirle que ustedes…? –no finalizó la pregunta.

–Sí, es inevitable que lo sepa. Ya hemos huido mucho de esto –contestó seria, recordando el pedazo de historia que transfirió en uno de los capítulos para la _niña de ojos verdes._

* * *

–Así que el clan Li sabía del ataque de antemano –comentó como si nada una mujer de etéreos rasgos.

–Reiteramos las disculpas, señora. No entendemos cómo…

–Ahórratelas. Es increíble que sean tan idiotas como para no saber que ese trío de mocosos se dio cuenta, sobre todo cuando la chiquilla llegó a la Casa Li después de la _maldición del Obon_ –escupió las palabras al hombre–. De no ser porque las cosas serán muy interesantes debido al desarrollado poder mágico de ellos, no les habría concedido tanto tiempo. Aunque lo bueno es que me divertí mucho sacando información del joven Li mientras lo torturaba con un par de ilusiones –dijo con sorna, una aguda sonrisa surcó sus labios rojos, refiriéndose a los sueños de Li después de la ruptura con la chiquilla japonesa.

–Se divertirá aún más cuando sepa que el joven Li está en Japón, señora –comentó otro de los hombres presentes en la sala.

–Oh, qué gratificante noticia. ¿Quién fue el maestro tras esa idea? –preguntó, dispuesta a felicitar al hombre.

–Ninguno de nosotros, señora.

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada. Había encontrado grandes aliados, dispuestos a conseguir con ella su mayor ambición, esa que llevaba años persiguiendo. Esperó a que alguien diera más detalles, pero estos nunca llegaron. Tendría que movilizarse a Tomoeda y tal vez divertirse un poco con la vida que ahora llevaban los jóvenes de esa generación. Aunque, antes de eso, debía hacer algo más importante.

–Últimamente estamos abusando demasiado de la magia. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

–Robar a uno de los clanes.

–Y matarlos de paso –agregó otro. Algunos secundaron su idea.

–No, no, eso es de novatos –les contradijo el que se disculpó anteriormente, el segundo a cargo después de la señora. Esta lo miró aguardando–. Qué tal… un incendio.

–¿Un incendio? Y lo nuestro es de novatos, claro…

–No lo entienden. Ya atacamos mucho de frente, ahora toca por los lados, algo más discreto.

–Ilústranos si es posible, oh, sabio del Concilio –preguntó la señora, deleitándose por el rumbo de su idea.

–A la compañía Daidouji, por supuesto.

Los demás aplaudieron al entender por fin sus intenciones. Lo vitorearon por el resto de la velada, y el hombre vio complacido el gesto satisfactorio de su señora. Atacar a la madre de su adorada prima, excelente plan, sí; en Tokio, por lo que sabía, a una gran distancia para actuar o prevenir siquiera las consecuencias.

–Recuerden la advertencia del viejo Tzao, señores –dijo lo más seria que pudo para después burlarse con los demás. Era increíble cómo burlaban al pobre–. Ya, ya, en serio, la próxima reunión será quién sabe cuándo en tierra nipona. Y espero, por su bien, que vayan acostumbrándose a decirme _señor_ ; ya me cansé de este cuerpo. Yamamoto, quédate un momento.

Uno a uno, los hombres en la sala fueron retirándose. De ellos, tres eran de por sí valiosos por su puesto y la información que le otorgaban; el resto eran solo peones para crear disputas que descentralizaran la atención de ella o _él_ , hace mucho que no recordaba con qué sexo fue que empezó todo.

–Quiero que coordines todo lo relacionado a Japón, desde la compañía Daidouji hasta un lugar dónde quedarnos que _sea seguro_ –resaltó las últimas palabras–. También, encárgate de conseguir un contenedor adecuado.

El señor Yamamoto, quien pertenecía al Concilio, sonrió. Ya tenía al indicado. Se retiró de la sala minutos después, cuando ya hubo terminado las indicaciones y los detalles de su señora.

Se sintió en éxtasis al comprender que pronto cambiaría de contenedor; el que tenía, una mujer rusa atractiva, ya estaba comenzando a flaquear. Los humanos son muy débiles, se repitió por enésima vez en la década. En los siguientes días amaestraría su próximo contenedor perfecto para, por primera vez, mostrarse ante la linda Card Master _frente a frente_.

Oh, cuántas travesuras haría con el cuerpo de semejante mujer. O bien podría divertirse un poco con la prima de esta. En cualquier caso, ambos escenarios los encontraba encantadores.

* * *

–Excelente trabajo, Sakura. Creí que llegarías a necesitar ayuda, pero con esto… ¡Wow!, me quito el sombrero, señorita. –Exageró el gesto, haciendo rabiar a su amiga.

–En serio me gustaría que dejaras de burlarte, Eriol –murmuró con la cabeza entre los brazos–. La convivencia en casa ha sido horrible por eso.

–¿Sigue sin encontrar apartamento el joven Li?

La otra asintió en respuesta. Estaban en un café cercano, dos días después de inscribirse a la universidad. Sakura le contó los pormenores de ese día cuando reunió seguridad suficiente para aguantar las burlas y continuos reproches del inglés. A él le extrañó la noticia última, pues tampoco era tarea ardua encontrar un piso desocupado. Estuvieron buscándole una explicación coherente al dilema del chino hasta que terminó en todo lo contrario: suposiciones fuera de lógica que les hacían reír hasta llorar. Así estuvieron unos minutos, cuando Sakura se quedó seria.

–¿Cuándo piensas decirme lo que hablaste con Kero y Yue, Eriol? –cuestionó dispuesta a salir del café victoriosa–. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

–Son solo conjeturas, Sakura. Yo ya tengo bien atada la soga al cuello como para meterte a ti –guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que dijo en un susurro–. Es sobre el Concilio –aceptó con pesadumbre.

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron, dándole a entender al joven que comprendía su preocupación: la familia Li.

–Clow nunca confió mucho en los del Concilio (el Círculo de Magia aún no había sido creado) y se confinó en su casa en Tomoeda para disgusto del clan Li y los demás clanes de Oriente. Se descuidó de los asuntos mágicos por décadas, hasta que fue llamado para juzgar a dos jóvenes de poderosas familias. Fueron encontrados practicando magia negra, siendo denigrados al instante y quitándoles el prestigio a sus respectivos clanes. Clow estuvo encargado de dar el veredicto. –Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los recuerdos de su encarnación previa.

Yue me comentó que la magia del sábado se le hacía vagamente familiar, justamente dos de las cinco cartas que controlaban las dunas. Y, como él mismo afirmó, cada carta posee una presencia distinta a la otra; es decir, cada carta obedecía las órdenes de un mago.

–¿Crees que entre ellos esté el enemigo?

–¿Tú lo crees?

Después de unos instantes, negó.

–Estoy segura que en cada sueño interactúo con _eso_. Es un poder demasiado abrumador y maligno. –Tembló al recordarlo–. Además con el incidente con la _maldición del Obon_ , Yue y Kero lo habrían reconocido.

–Sí. Antes que lo formules –la calló–, quiero que sepas que no podemos decir nada a la familia Li ni poner la denuncia. Eso los pondría en grave peligro.

–Como esa noche –susurró pálida–. Alguien intentó matar a Shaoran.

–Lo más seguro es que también querían incriminarnos y desprestigiar a la familia Li –dijo–. Me atrevo a decir que, de no haber elaborado un plan con anterioridad, les habría encantado formar mayor escándalo y vulnerar a más personas de haberlo permitido.

Apretó los nudillos hasta volveros blancos. La montura de sus gafas se deslizó, producto de tener la cabeza gacha por tanto tiempo, entretenido en sus cavilaciones. Estaba enterado de cuánto había afectado a la joven la muerte de tres inocentes y también le preocupaba que hubiera escenarios parecidos más adelante. Desde que Sakura lo llamó aterrada hace cuatro años sabía que esto nunca estaría a su alcance, a menos que recibieran ayuda celestial.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Estaría en lo correcto al hacer algo así? Entre los deseos de Clow estaba no volver a pisar ese recinto jamás si fuera posible, pero él no era Clow ni tampoco era necesario que fuera. Contempló a Sakura, quien estaba en un peor estado que él. Le preocupaba con demasía que el asunto con _esa cosa_ la consumiera antes de poder dar batalla; ya una vez la vio sollozar derrotada, dispuesta a cumplir las ambiciones del enemigo sin nombre.

Se arriesgó. En cualquier caso, las consecuencias de confiarle el secreto de La Bruja de Las Dimensiones serían tolerables, porque de alguna forma ambas mujeres se conocían, en distintas dimensiones circunstancias.

–Sakura, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre una tienda que cumpla deseos? –encaminó la charla.


End file.
